A prendre ou à laisser
by eyesofshadow
Summary: Extrait chap. 1: Après un moment de choc, Sakura réalisa que deux adultes, deux hommes entièrement nus étaient assis, pataugeant ensemble dans sa baignoire. Sakura X Akatsuki. Traduction d'une fanfiction de Fallacy.
1. Chapter 1

A PRENDRE OU A LAISSER

Chapitre 1 :

« Oh, non ». Un des sacs de l'épicerie s'échappa des mains pleines de Sakura. « Oh mon Dieu , ne me faites pas ça à moi. J'ai toujours été bonne avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle gémit pitoyablement et se pencha pour ramasser le sac tombé, luttant pour le remettre avant de finalement le tenir entre ses dents. Forcément elle ne jeta _pas _un œil à la _boite de putains de chatons_ posée sur le seuil de sa porte quand elle monta de quelques pas, se débrouilla d'une manière ou d'une autre pour tirer la clé hors de sa poche avec deux doigts et la glisser dans le verrou. Elle ouvrit sa porte, fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, trébucha sur la putain de boite et atterrit par-terre en brisant la baguette de pain.

Elle donna un coup de poing sur une tuile de l'entrée. « Calme, Sakura. Reste calme. Le pauvre connard qui a laissé ces chatons orphelins devant ta porte ne sait pas ce qui vient de se passer ». Elle avait frappé fort et elle ramassa la tuile tombée. « A moins que ça ne soit Kakashi, et dans ce cas il a intérêt à les _reprendre_. »

Elle laissa la porte ouverte, la clé dans la serrure, posa la nourriture qui avait résisté à la chute sur le comptoir, se brossant les cheveux avec les mains . Elle s'affala dans le canapé, laissant les foutues courses et les foutus chatons, et regardant fixement par la porte ouverte la boite sur le porche.

« Très bien »,dit-elle, lui lançant un regard noir. « Les priorités. Le plus important : Me nourrir. Le deuxième plus important : me laver. Le troisième plus important : rester confortablement dans ma maison loin de mes parents. »

« Dernière chose importante : aider des chatons orphelins. »

En parlant du loup, un chaton se barra du groupe, ses jolis yeux argents brillants dans la lumière du crépuscule et sa fourrure bleue se hérissant intégralement.

……. Sa fourrure _bleue_ ?

Sakura sauta du canapé, une lueur de colère dans les yeux, et attrapa le chaton. Il était étonnamment en bonne santé pour un orphelin. « Quelqu'un t'a _teint _? » , demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité , regardant si le chaton avait des blessures. « Qu-Qu'est –ce que ça veut dire ! Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un ferait ce….ce genre de choses….. ».

Un autre chaton rampa et se suspendit sur le bord de la boite en carton, ses pattes argentées glissant sur le rebord. Sakura le sortit également de la boite.

Elle reposa le bleu et regarda celui-ci. « Des yeux violets. Joli »,marmonna-t-elle, jouant avec ses moustaches pendant un moment avant qu'il ne gronde et essaye de se retourner. « Je me demande si tu es une fille …. ? ». Elle le retourna et il poussa un cri aigu. « Oh, nan, tu es définitivement un garçon. »

Elle le reposa dedans, en surveillant les autres, qui rampaient tous dans la boite, miaulaient, sifflaient et crachaient. Elle grimaça, tira la boite à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. La lumière fut masquée par le joint de la porte. « Quelle bande de _sauvages_ vous êtes. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa la boite sur la table et en sortit chaque chatons, uns par uns, les courses complètement oubliées. "Un bleu, mâle. Un gris, mâle. Un noir, mâle. Un doré, un _autre_ mâle. Un marron, encore un mâle. Un orange – oooh un chat tigré ! J'en ai toujours cherché un comme ça. Un mâle aussi. Et le meilleur pour la fin, un blanc…. Il est vraiment sale ». Elle fronça les sourcils et posa le chaton, qui se retourna et s'immobilisa, sous son regard déconcerté. « Comment tu as fait pour te rouler seulement à moitié dans la boue ? »

Elle les rassembla dans ses bras, soupira, et les reposa délicatement dans la boite. « Est-ce qu'il y a un nom écrit sur la boite ou autre chose ? » Elle vérifia sur les cotés, où l'on pouvait lire : « Qu'un bon karma guide votre destin », imprimé soigneusement.

Elle se passa une main sur les yeux. « Bon karma…..Ouais… ». Elle se leva et marcha dans la cuisine, rangeant les courses qu'elle mit hors de la vue des chatons .

Le chaton bleu ressortit sa tête, suivit rapidement par le chaton blanc et sale. Celui argenté maîtrisa les deux , plaçant une patte sur leurs têtes et…. lui lança un regard noir ? Il lui _lançait un regard noir_ ?

Elle soupira et jeta les sacs vides. « Je ne peux pas prendre soin de vous les gars. Je suis désolée mais….. j'ai tout juste assez d'argent pour _moi-même_. »

Le chaton bleu disparut dans la boite une fois de plus, et le chaton argenté prit sa place. Il miaula avec espoir. Le cœur de Sakura se serra. « Oh, ne me fais pas ça » .

Il miaula encore, et quelque chose attira ses yeux sur son cou. « C'est un …. _collier_ ? Oh merci mon Dieu, je sais maintenant que vous existez ».

Elle alla précipitamment vers lui, le prit, et inspecta le médaillon autour de son cou. Il était drapé autour de lui de manière lâche – comme un collier humain mis sur un chaton. Elle lui retira avec précaution.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu truc ? » demanda-t-elle dans le vide, retraçant le triangle inversé. Il y avait une inscription dans le cercle, et il était assez lourd. Trop lourd pour un chaton, en fait. Elle le reposa loin de lui et il lui lança un regard furieux.

Elle le déposa délicatement sur la table. « Bien. C'est trop demander d'avoir d'autres indications. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Alors » ,dit Sakura, posant la boite entière de chatons dans la salle de bain. « Un bain pour chacun d'entre vous, et je vous mettrai au refuge du village. »

Elle mit deux serviettes de toilette par-terre, remplit légèrement la baignoire avec de l'eau chaude et prit les deux chatons les plus sales.

« Mr-Mon-Précèdent-Propriètaire-M'a-Teint-En-Bleu »,dit-elle avec dédain, sortant le chaton désigné et le posant à coté de la baignoire, « et Mr-Je-Roule-La-Moitiée-De-Mon-Corps-Dans-La-Boue. S'il vous plait ne me griffez pas. Vous êtes tout les deux dégoûtants. Je sais que vous détestez l'eau mais restez tranquilles. »

Elle inspira profondément, s'assit sur un tabouret en face de la baignoire et déposa les deux chatons dans l'eau. Ils tressaillirent et les chatons restés dans la boite miaulèrent bruyamment.

Leurs pattes arrières touchèrent l'eau en premier. Puis leurs queues. Puis leurs pattes avant. Les chatons derrière elle semblaient chanter en miaulement. Leurs pattes touchèrent le fond de la baignoire et…..

Ils étaient assis, la dévisageant de leurs grands et confus yeux d'argent et d'or. Sakura se pencha en arrière. « C'est …. décevant ». Elle sourit doucement et se pencha en avant pour gratter le chaton blanc derrière les oreilles. « Mais merci de ne pas m'avoir grif ….. »

Un bruyant « pop », un rapide nuage de fumée à travers sa vision, et deux larges corps remplirent sa baignoire, suffoquant, glissant et tombant. Quelque chose de grand et bleu glissa et se tapa la tête contre le robinet, et un corps blanc trébucha, et tomba près de l'autre, se tenant au paroi de la baignoire comme si sa vie en dépendait, les genoux baissés et assis sur les tibias.

Après un moment de choc, Sakura réalisa que deux adultes, deux hommes complètement nus étaient assis, pataugeant ensemble dans sa baignoire.

« Je sais que c'est un peu embarrassant », dit l'homme bleu – elle recommença _bleu_ – en essayant d'expliquer, se frottant l'arrière de la tête et grimaçant, « mais nous pouvons tout t'expliquer ».

Sakura se mit immédiatement en position défensive. « Toi – Je ….. Je te _reconnais_, connard ! »

L'homme pale se leva également, d'un air vacillant, et se tourna vers elle. Quand il le fit, la seule chose que Sakura remarqua fut que son corps était noir. Ou vert foncé. Elle ne put le dire exactement, car la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que ses différentes facettes mentales se livraient un dur combat.

« Restez calme, Mlle » dit l'homme noir et blanc, faisant un pas hors de la baignoire. Sakura fit instinctivement un pas en arrière. « Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

« Je …. Je sais qui _tu_ es ! » dit-elle, secouant la tête et désignant l'homme bleu. « Tu es Hoshigako Kisame ! »

« Hoshiga_ki_ Kisame » , corrigea l'homme bleu – Kisame – , frottant toujours sa nuque en vain. « Et si maintenant tu te calmais, nous pourrions sûrement t'expliquer ce qui se passe ».

« Vous avez intérêt à rapidement m'expliquer ! » hurla-t-elle en faisant craquer ses jointures. « Parce que autrement je vais vous écraser la tête. »

Kisame fronça les sourcils. « Tu écraserai la tête d'un mignon petit chaton ? »

« _Tu n'es pas un putain de mignon petit chaton_. Tu es une chose …. homme …requin ! »

Il leva deux mains apaisantes. « Néanmoins, nous avons étés envoyés ici. »

Elle se crispa.

« Personne ne blesse personne bien sûr », dit l'homme noir et blanc, imitant la pose de Kisame, deux mains levées en signe de paix. « C'est une épreuve à laquelle nous devons faire face, et nous apprécierions beaucoup si vous nous aidiez. »

Kisame jeta un regard furieux à son camarade. « Nous avons étés _maudis_, tu veux dire », murmura-t-il .

L'homme dichromatique approuva. « _Ce que dis Kisame est vrai. Notre chef_ _nous a maudis_. »

Sakura cligna des yeux et son front se plissa. « Votre …. Votre voix vient de changer ? »

« Il s'appelle Zetsu. Il possède un dédoublement de personnalité », expliqua Kisame. »Alors pour la malédiction ? »

Sakura les regarda tous les deux avec suspicion . « D'accord. Exilés. Et je suis _censée_ vous aider. »

« Il semblerait que notre chef a décidé de se passer de nous »,dit Zetsu, avec sa voix aimable, oubliant complètement le fait qu'il était nu, musclé, et probablement très, très dangereux. En fait, Sakura jetait un coup d'œil furtif à ses dents menaçantes et légèrement pointues lorsqu'il parlait. « Ou peut-être nous a-t-il juste punis. »

« Il nous a laissé au milieu de nulle part sous la forme de chatons _nouveaux-nés,_ nous enlevant notre raison. » Kisame se déplaça, s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et drapa une serviette autour de ses hanches. Zetsu chercha un habit. « Une vieille dame nous avait trouvés et gardés pendant un moment. »

« Nous étions ….. satisfaits », dit Zetsu, dressant sa tête qui descendait lentement. « Et elle était contente de savoir que nous étions, en réalité, des hommes maudits. »

« Mais elle ne savait pas comment lever la malédiction, et nous étions forcés de vivre comme maintenant : en étant des hommes seulement quand nous sommes mouillés. Et ….. et bien en fin de compte, elle mourut. »

« _Sa famille nous jeta tous dans une boite et nous envoya jusqu'ici_ », sa voix la plus rugueuse gronda. « _Nous étions impuissants quand l'homme qui nous a_ _amené ici nous donna à un mendiant devant la porte du village_ ».

« Le mendiant essaya de nous vendre », dit Kisame avec désinvolture, « mais personne ne voulait de nous. Donc il nous a laissés devant ta porte d'entrée ».

Sakura gémit. « Pourquoi _la mienne_ ? Parmi tout ces gens ….. »

Kisame haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est juste l'ordre naturel des choses. »

« Oh, ne me raconte pas ce genre de conneries sur 'l'ordre naturel des choses' », le rembarra Sakura, jetant un regard noir aux chatons immobiles dans la boite. « Et les autres gars ? Ils ont été maudits aussi ou ce sont juste des chatons ? »

« Ils ont été maudits également », dit Zetsu.

Kisame se grattait les chevilles. « Je te suggère de les rencontrer en personne. »

« Tu veux dire les mettre dans l'eau ? »

« Oui ».

Sakura se retourna et prit le chaton orange.

Il lécha ses doigts.

« J'espère que vous n'étiez pas trop mignons », marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner quand elle parla. « Kisame, comment lever la malédiction ? »

Elle reçut un miaulement en réponse.

Quand elle se retourna, Kisame avait été étouffé par la serviette, et Zetsu avait commencé à revêtir sa forme de chaton.

« Oh, _vous_, » dit Sakura, prenant les deux chatons et les déposant dans la boite. « Nous allons prendre un meilleur départ. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elle se leva dans la faible lueur du crépuscule de l'été, ses tongs au pieds, le tuyau d'arrosage à la main, avec son maillots de bain bien ajusté, et les cheveux attachés.

Elle étendit une main pour tourner lentement la manivelle du robinet.

Les sept chatons tressaillirent, assis en ligne contre la clôture.

Sakura s'appuya sur un genoux. « C'est le moment ». Le tuyau trembla et gargouilla avant de jaillir, formant un lent ruisseau d'eau.

Un courageux chaton rampa prudemment vers elle, son ventre touchant le sol.

Sakura sourit et avança une main. « Viens-ici, toi. C'est ça. » C'était celui orange – le _plus mignon_. « Je ne te ferai aucun mal ».

Il s'arrêta devant elle et lécha le bout de son doigt avec sa toute petite langue rapeuse.

Le cœur de Sakura se serrât encore dans sa poitrine et elle s'accroupit. Le chaton rampa pour s'asseoir entre ses genoux et resta sur elle.

Elle mit lentement le tuyau au-dessus de lui pour faire couler une goutte d'eau, et il grimaça visiblement.

Et il y eu un « poof », un petit nuage de fumée, et…..

Oh mon Dieu.

Il y avait un homme nu entre ses jambes.

Il sourit lumineusement, ses cheveux bruns foncés légèrement mouillés par l'eau. « Salut, je suis Tobi ».

Sakura étouffa un hurlement quand il se pencha en avant et la serra étroitement, se balançant d'avant en arrière. « Merci, merci Mlle ! Tu nous a sauvés ! Et je peux de nouveau être _Tobi_ ! »

« Tu es _nu_ ! » hurla-t-elle, se reculant précipitamment. « Ne me serre pas. »

« Mais tu nous a sauvés ! » cria Tobi, s'interrompant avec un sursaut quand Sakura le poussa avec ses pieds nus – ses sandales étaient tombées – sur son torse.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement ! Pourquoi voudrais-je sauver l'Akatsuki ? Vous êtes mes ennemis ! »

Mais Tobi continua à sourire, rampant autour d'elle sur les mains et les genoux, son visage éclairé souriant. « Du calme. Involontairement ou pas, Tobi est libre de ne plus être un chaton pour l'instant ! Et c'est merveilleux ! »

Il se colla de nouveau contre elle, et Sakura se racla la gorge. « ça suffit ! Arrête ! Je t'aurai prévenu, Tom ! »

« Tobi »

« Tobi – si tu veux ! »

A contrecœur, il s'écarta, s'asseyant les jambes croisées avec les mains sur les genoux.

Sakura avala sa salive. _Je ne regarderais pas, je ne regard – oh, trop tard. Je ne_ _regarderais pas fixement, alors_. « Tobi est ton nom ? »

Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

Sakura attrapa le tuyau et le plaça à coté de l'endroit où elle s'assit, les jambes repliées sous elle.

« Okay. Très bien. Maintenant…. je m'assois juste ici pendant que je mets de l'eau sur….. »

Elle attrapa le chaton qui se comportait le plus docilement – elle attrapa le marron foncé qui avait des points de sutures, et le hissa quand elle le lacha sur ses genoux en pensant « ….Ce mec. »

Elle réalisa trop tard ce qu'elle avait fait quand il y eu un « poof » suivi d'un nuage de fumée.

Il y avait un grand – mon _Dieu_ qu'il était grand – homme à califourchon sur ses genoux, froid, ses cheveux noirs pendant au-dessus de ses yeux verts.

Un long fil aidait à refermer les points de suture au coin de sa bouche.

Sur ce point, Sakura n'accorda aucune importance. Elle soupira et compta jusqu'à trois mentalement. « Okay. Quel est _ton_ nom, vu que c'est apparemment le jour des présentations et où l'on m'agresse sexuellement ? »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent. « Kakuzu » dit-il d'un air figé.

« Très bien. D'accord, Kakuzu, il est temps pour toi de … heu …. de t'asseoir près de Tobi. »

Kakuzu l'attrapa brutalement par la ficelle de la bretelle de son maillot de bain, la tirant près de lui et lui lançant un regard noir. « J'ai _perdu _mon putain de porte-feuille dans cette saloperie de …. petite _aventure_ », siffla-t-il, son nez touchant presque le sien, en la coinçant entre ses jambes et la serrant étroitement. « Et je veux son putain de _retour_. »

Un bref courant de peur parcourut Sakura, qui le poussa en arrière et essaya sans succès de s'éloigner de lui. « Ecoute ». Elle lui enleva un par un les doigts de sa bretelle. « Je _t'ai aidé_. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où est ton portefeuille, et ce n'est pas mon rôle de te rembourser. Je ne suis pas responsable de ça. »

Il eut l'air d'être d'accord et de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, car il s'éloigna d'elle et se leva, ce qui fit crier Sakura.

« Hey ! Kakuzu ! Baisse-toi! »

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je fais cinq pieds de haut ! Tu en fais six_, au minimum_ ! » Elle montra du doigt derrière elle. « Assis ! Je ne veux pas que mes voisins te voient. »

Il ricana et s'assit derrière sur une de ses chaises longues.

Une petite pression se fit ressentir sur sa cuisse, et quand elle regarda derrière elle, il y avait Kisame, avec ses grands yeux d'argent et un mignon petit sourire de chaton.

Elle le repoussa. « Ah, non. Tu as déjà eu ton tour. »

Il se traîna jusqu'à l'endroit où était Tobi, suivi par Zetsu, et s'assit.

Sakura ferma les yeux et attrapa à tâtons un chaton. Celui qu'elle attrapa gronda bruyamment et se secoua dans sa main, se raidissant. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'elle avait attrapé le chaton argenté, et qu'il n'était _pas_ content.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le tint loin d'elle. « Eh, tu va te calmer ? »

Il lui griffa le pouce et elle faillit le lâcher.

« Petit con ! Ca va barder ! »

Agacée, elle versa un filet d'eau sur sa queue. Il se passa la même chose que les dernières fois : un nuage de fumée et un « poof ». Et il y eut un homme nu, qui avait des cheveux argentés, de beaux yeux violets, et qui se tenait courbé, montrant les dents. « Où est mon putain de médaillon ? » cria-t-il.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir. « Hey ! Ne me parle pas comme ça. Je t'ai _sauvé_ ! »

« C'est des conneries ! » la coupa-t-_il_, toujours courbé. « Tu m'a volé mon putain de médaillon ! Je te donne trois putains de secondes pour le retrouver avant que je ne te réduise en putain de poussière et que je ne mange ce qu'il restera de toi – si il restera quelque chose. »

Sakura se leva précipitamment, et l'homme se dressa sur ses pieds, inspira profondément, et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Il est sur le comptoir à l'intérieur », dit-elle lentement, en espérant ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu. « Il est à l'abri. J'avais juste pensé qu'il pouvait te blesser. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kakuzu, qui jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura, et ils approuvèrent.

L'homme se calma considérablement. « D'accord. _Hidan_. »

« Quoi ? »

« Hidan », répeta-t-il – _aboya-t-il_ plutôt, ce que Sakura trouva légèrement amusant. « _Mon prénom_. Tu es sourde-muette ? »

Sakura fut très contente de le voir se diriger vers Kakuzu pour s'asseoir près de lui.

Elle soupira et se ressaisit, quand soudain Tobi redevint un chaton et retourna lentement d'un pas tranquille vers la porte.

Elle se pencha en avant pour récupérer le dernier chaton anonyme : celui doré. Il accepta volontiers l'eau et sourit, lui faisant un signe de tête, quand il reprit sa forme humaine.

S'il avait eu un chapeau sur la tête, Sakura suspecta qu'il l'aurait levé.

« Deidara. Merci, mmh. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils. « Pas de problème. »

Elle compta tout les hommes et chatons qui étaient assis devant elle, et en retrouva six. « Six ? Il n'y en avait pas sept…… ? »

« Itachi est vers la remise », expliqua Deidara, pointant du doigt la cabane dans le fond du jardin. « Mais c'est pareil, vu que tu ne veux pas _le_ rencontrer, mmh. »

Sakura regarda fixement la remise pendant une minute. « Très bien. C'est une bonne chose. Je serais tentée de le tuer. »

Kakuzu ria de sa chaise longue avant de redevenir un chaton.

Lentement – un par un – le reste de l'Akatsuki commença à redevenir des chatons.

Deidara fut le seul restant debout, nullement décontenancé par son ….. entière nudité.

Sakura ferma les yeux et rentra à grands pas à l'intérieur, un homme nu et cinq chatons la suivant joyeusement. « Mon Dieu, ayez pitié de moi. Juste une fois. » Elle rendit à Hidan son médaillon, en l'enroulant autour de son cou plusieurs fois.

Deidara se racla la gorge derrière elle. « Nous ne connaissons pas _ton_ nom, mmh. »

Sakura s'assit sur le canapé du salon, et chaque chaton revendiqua sa place autour de ses pieds et de l'endroit où elle était assise. Tobi sauta sur ses genoux. Kakuzu s'installa sur son pied droit et Hidan sur le gauche . Zetsu et Kisame se flanquèrent de chaques cotés d'elle, pendant que Deidara restait simplement devant elle, d'humeur légèrement incertaine et mal à l'aise, étant nu et le seul humain mâle dans la pièce.

Elle gratta l'oreille de Tobi d'un air absent. « Sakura. Et je ne peux pas croire à ce qui vient de se passer. »

Hidan frotta ses joues contre ses orteils nus, ses moustaches la chatouillant. Elle se demanda si c'était une sorte de forme d'excuses …. animales. Probablement pas. Le gratouillement devenait de longues caresses derrière la tête de Tobi, et bientôt le chat tigré se mit à ronronner.

Sakura se pencha en arrière et soupira. « Des fois je me déteste d'être aussi gentille ».

La présence devant disparut rapidement, et quelques secondes plus tard un chaton doré sautilla sur le canapé et s'assit sur ses genoux à coté de Tobi, reniflant contre son estomac.

Elle se demanda pourquoi le fait d'avoir six criminels de classe S confortablement installés contre elle ne la surprenait pas autant que cela aurait dû.

Elle suspecta que le fait qu'ils soient maintenant des boules de fourrures ronronnantes avait quelque chose à voir avec cela.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà pour le chapitre un. J'espère que la traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise et que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

**A prendre ou à laisser**

**Chapitre deux :**

Sakura n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était tombée endormie sur le canapé, mais elle n'apprécia pas le fait de se réveiller avec six chatons empilés sur elle.

Elle essaya d'une manière ou d'une autre de se relever, utilisant ses bras comme un oreiller. Les chatons qu'elle vit les premiers et qui étaient le moins loin étaient Kisame et Hidan, ces _petits cons_, car ils étaient en train de dormir sur ses _seins._

A ce moment là, ils étaient encore des chatons. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger sans les écraser.

Poussant plus loin l'inspection, elle réussit à localiser les quatre autres chatons, somnolant tranquillement.

Elle se tordit le cou avec difficulté pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Dix heures.

Baillant et s'étirant, elle secoua les chatons ayant pris place en haut de son torse. Une par une, six têtes curieuses se levèrent pour la regarder, avec des yeux brillants et ensommeillés.

"Allez ," les encouragea-t-elle, poussant un peu Kisame et Hidan, "je dois me lever."

Aucun d'entre eux n'obéit.

"Vous êtes des petits salauds", siffla-t-elle, s'asseyant lentement. Ils s'écroulèrent sur ses genoux, en un tas de membres, de moustaches, et de miaulements. Paniquée, elle glissa les mains sous la pile de chatons. "Oh! Oh, non, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas - oh, vous allez bien?"

Kakuzu se secoua et sauta agilement du canapé à la table, en profitant pour s'étirer, et s'allongeant à coté d'un verre d'eau abandonné depuis longtemps.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. "Désolée, les mecs."

Hidan sauta à coté de Kakuzu, et les autres chatons marchèrent lentement vers elle. Tobi resta à sa place, remuant la queue et clignant des yeux entre ses jambes.

Et là Sakura n'arriva plus à se retenir. Elle pouffa de rire - Seigneur, depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fait _ça_? - et le serra contre sa poitrine, frottant doucement sa fourrure contre sa joue. " Tu es trop _adorable_."

Avant qu'elle ne continue à câliner Tobi, un dur, un sourd miaulement fut lancé depuis la cuisine.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, où était le chat noir manquant, qui donnait des coups de pattes furieux contre le lavabo.

Tobi sauta des mains relâchées de Sakura.

" Itachi."

Le chaton stoppa ses mouvements et la regarda, avec ses yeux rouges foncés et fendus, qui semblaient encore plus menaçants que quand elle l'avait connu.

Et Sakura se donna une claque mentale.

Pour une putain de raison, il était un _chaton_.

Elle avança vers lui et le souleva, lequel protesta violemment et se mit à hurler et à se débattre, son corps agile se tortillant entre ses mains.

" Hey," aboya-t-elle à Itachi qui résistait en continuant à bouger. " Ca suffit, arrête ! J'essaie de t'aider !"

Kisame sauta sur le comptoir à coté des pattes pendantes d'Itachi, celui-ci restant dans ses bras.

Sakura souffla. " Putain, c'est pas trop tôt." Elle amena Itachi près de son visage. " Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas immédiatement porté à Tsunade, espèce de petit - "

Le son de l'eau qui coulait interrompit ses pensées, brutalement, et elle jeta un coup d'œil au lavabo de la cuisine, où un nuage de fumée était apparut.

" Oh, non."

Quand il se dissipa il y avait Zetsu, la tête plongée dans l'évier. Il se redressa, coupa l'eau, et lissa ses cheveux verts foncés.

Itachi se tortilla dans ses mains. " Au nom de l'Akatsuki et de notre partenaire..... du calme, " dit-il, ses yeux perçants semblant ennuyés. "Je jouerai le rôle de porte-parole. J'aimerai discuter avec vous de nos arrangements, Mlle, et si cela vous convient pour l'instant."

Elle lui adressa le regard le plus stupide qu'elle put trouver. " Oh, oui, bien sûr, nous allons juste nous asseoir et discuter de comment vous allez _vivre_ avec moi maintenant." Elle glissa Itachi sous son bras. " En fait nous allons juste discuter de pourquoi je _méprise_ plus de la moitié d'entre vous? Ou de pourquoi je suis trop tentée de pousser Itachi dans le four et de le mettre à 450° jusqu'à ce qu'il rôtisse?"

Zetsu resta immobile, aucunement impressionné par ses divagations. Ses cheveux laissaient tomber quelques gouttes d'eau, et il clignait des yeux en soupirant, ce qui étaient les seuls mouvements venants de lui.

" Ou," dit Sakura, serrant Itachi quand il essaya de se tortiller, "nous pouvons établir un plan pour vous cacher à tous mes amis. Ou nous pouvons nous asseoir dans la rue et vendre de la limonade pour gagner de l'argent pour me _permettre_ de tous vous nourrir !"

" Mlle Sakura", dit Zetsu gentiment, mais Sakura continua.

" Putain. Parce Que Dieu _sait _que j'ai toujours voulu ça, non? Dieu sait que je voulais un homme-requin et l 'homme qui a tué la famille de l'un de mes meilleurs amis et... quoi qu'il en soit, les saloperies que _vous _êtes," elle regarda de haut en bas l'étendue de son corps, nullement déconcertée par sa nudité, " vivent avec moi."

" Mlle Sakura."

" Ou! Ou ", Sakura ria, et elle ne réalisa pas les folies qu'elle disait. " Ou je n'ai qu'à tous vous tuer pendant que vous êtes sous votre forme de chatons. Je n'ai juste qu'à fracasser vos petites têtes ou à fendre vos petites gorges.

" Mlle Sakura."

" Ou je peux juste tous vous rassembler pour vous faire putain de retourner dans cette boite - "

" Mlle Sakura."

" - et à vous amener à Tsunade et lui faire savoir qui vous êtes, parce qu'elle reconnaîtra _sûrement_ le jutsu. Fais-moi confiance, l'Hokage approuvera mon jugement sûrement plus que personne ne pourrait le penser."

" _Sakura_."

L'habile changement de ton échappa à Sakura quand elle avança vers la salle de bain et poussa Itachi dans la boite, laissant l'autre devant le comptoir, et tira la boite dans le salon pour commencer à pousser systématiquement chaque chatons dedans.

Elle essaya d'attraper Tobi, qui miaula doucement et trembla, et une main pale attrapa son poignet qu'elle serra comme un étau.

Quand elle leva les yeux, Zetsu était penché vers elle, toujours impassible, les cheveux gouttant toujours, ses yeux la regardant toujours fermement.

Elle essaya de dégager son poignet, mais Zetsu refusa de céder.

" Laisse-moi partir."

" Je ne peux pas autoriser plus longtemps que l'on maltraite mes camarades," dit-il simplement, la tirant pour qu'elle s'asseye à coté de lui.

" Je ne les maltraite _pas_ ! Et ils sont putains de chanceux que je ne les donne pas tous à manger à Akamaru, de toute façon ! "

" Mlle Sakura."

" Et arrête de m'_appeler_ comme ça ! " Après une dernière secousse, elle se libéra, se frottant le poignet. " Mon nom est _Sakura_. Juste Sakura."

" Sakura", dit Zetsu prudemment, détachant chaque syllabes, reculant pour lui permettre de s'asseoir en face de ses pieds.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. " Pourquoi c'est un bordel pareil?" demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier, retrouvant sa frustration et fermant les yeux. " Il n'y a qu'un seul troupeau de chatons."

Zetsu inclina un genou en face d'elle, pris ses mains dans les siennes et les attira lentement loin de son visage. " Nous", commença-t-il, sérieux comme la mort et la regardant dans les yeux, ses dents pointues brillants innocemment, " ne sommes pas des chatons. Nous sommes l'Akatsuki."

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour poser le dos de sa main sur la bouche, étouffant les petits cris qui s'échappaient d'ordinaire quand elle pleurait. " Je sais....."

Tobi rampa vers elle prudemment, les oreilles aplaties, le ventre traînant par-terre encore plus qu'avant. Il miaula vers elle et frotta sa joue contre ses genoux.

Un sanglot perça les défenses de Sakura et elle le souleva, remarquant à peine le tressaillement de Zetsu, le prenant contre sa poitrine et pleurant autant qu'elle le pouvait. " Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée : je ne voulais pas te faire de mal."

Tobi renifla ses mains, miaulant et ronronnant et occasionnellement lui léchant le menton.

" Je ne te ferai plus de mal" chuchota-t-elle, et les autres chatons escaladèrent la boite, Itachi se tenant dans le hall pendant que les autres rampaient autour d'elle et de la silhouette de Zetsu.

Quand Sakura fut assise dans le cercle de chatons clignant des yeux vers elle comme des chouettes avec un dans sa main, près de tomber endormie, elle se leva, posant Tobi par-terre.

Zetsu se leva avec elle. " C'est peut-être trop tard pour te le dire, Sakura, mais il y a quelqu'un qui approche de ta porte."

Elle le dévisagea un moment. " Qu'est-ce que tu es - ?"

Et sa sonnette résonna.

Elle sursauta. " Oh, non ! Je ne suis pas autorisée à avoir des animaux dans mon appartement ! Et si c'était ma propriétaire?" Elle posa deux mains sur son visage, paniquant et regardant autour d'elle desespèrement. "Zetsu! Fais-moi une faveur et rassemble tous les chatons, d'accord ?" Elle poussa la boite dans ses mains. " Pose-les dedans, allez dans ma chambre et restez dedans !"

Zetsu fit solennellement ce qu'elle avait demandé, mais il n'eut pas vraiment besoin de bouger. Dès qu'il eut posé la boite par-terre, tous les chatons sautèrent dedans. Il ramassa Itachi dans l'entrée.

Sakura alla à la porte, légèrement surprise d'y trouver Ino. " Oh. Hey, Ino."

Ino leva une main et fit un grand sourire. " Hey, Grand Front. Ca va ? "

Sakura fit un pas de coté pour permettre à Ino de rentrer à l'intérieur, et la fille blonde fonça droit vers la cuisine.

" Bien", dit Sakura, fermant la porte et retirant rapidement les poils de chats de sur elle. " Juste un peu fatiguée."

" Tu as trop bronzé, hein ? " demanda Ino, tirant un soda du frigo. " Tu sais, un médecin comme _toi_ devrait savoir, mieux que la plupart des gens, que bronzer est mauvais pour la peau."

Sakura plissa le front. " Bronzer? Mais je ne suis pas allée bronzer. "

Ino prit place sur le canapé et montra du doigt sa tenue. " Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais en maillot de bain ? "

Sakura se regarda et gémit instantanément. " Oh. Je suis juste....... sortie arroser mes plantes hier et figure-toi que je me suis habillée..... légèrement. " Elle s'assit à coté de son amie et posa les pieds sur la table. " Alors qu'y a-t-il? "

Ino haussa les épaule et ouvrit la canette de soda. " Rien. Je suis en congé, donc je suis juste venue voir ce que tu devenais. Ta maison est près du magasin de toute façon. "

Sakura grogna et se pencha en arrière, les bras derrière la tête. " Tu veux dire que M. Yamanaka t'as _vraiment_ laissée sortir hors de la boutique de fleurs ? "

" Il ne me fait pas travailler autant que tu le penses. Même si je travaille pour de l'argent. Même s'il ne me paie pas assez ces jours-ci."

" A qui le dis-tu ! Ces jours-ci sont longs à passer."

" Mmh, c'est vrai," dit Ino paresseusement, en prenant une gorgée. " Mais tu sais que c'est presque fini. Ils envoient toujours tous les gars hors du village effectuer ces saloperies de missions avant que l'hiver n'arrive."

Sakura éclata de rire. " Je suppose que c'est comme ça avec une femme Hokage. A mon avis, je ne sais même pas si Tsunade nous a laissé au moins _quelques_ mecs."

" Elle nous a laissé tous les loosers ", acquiesça Ino, posant elle aussi ses pieds sur la table. " Et tous les mecs sexy sont partis."

Pendant un moment, Sakura pensa dire à Ino justement combien les hommes sexy pouvaient être dangereux et agaçants, et que si elle voulait, elle en avait une boite pleine dans sa chambre.

Elle décida de ne pas le faire.

" Parlons de ça, " lança Ino, " comment vont tes histoires d'amour? Un petit nouveau ?"

" Ah ! ", s'exclama automatiquement Sakura, levant une main fatiguée. " Tu te moques de moi ? Entre l'hôpital et les factures et autres merdes pour l'appartement, j'ai à peine le temps de m'occuper de _moi_."

Ino soupira et pencha la tête en arrière. " Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait bien si de beaux mecs pouvaient juste..... _être livrés_ devant notre porte dans une boite ou quelque chose du genre ?"

Sakura faillit tressaillir. Faillit. " Ceux qui sont beaux sont généralement trop cons, ils manipulent les gens en leur faisant subir de sévères traumatismes mentaux."

" C'est vrai. Putain, regarde Sasuke."

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil au plafond. " Je ne me rappelle pas. Maintenant, ça me revient. Rappelle moi. Depuis combien de temps est-il parti?"

" Quelques années. Cinq, je pense. J'ai perdu le compte."

Sakura fit une pause. " Tu penses qu'il est mort ?"

Ino se releva, posant le soda sur la table, à coté du vieux verre d'eau. " Honnêtement ?"

" S'il te plait."

" Je pense qu'il est parti pour de bon."

" Je le pensais aussi."

Un lourd silence passa.

" Bien !". Ino, regardant l'horloge, se leva et prit son soda avec elle. " Je devrais rentrer maintenant. " Elle se dirigea vers la porte, sa boisson restant dans sa main. " Merci pour le soda, Sakura !"

Sakura fit un signe de tête et regarda son amie partir.

" Putain, quelle grosse pouffiasse."

Elle se retourna alors brusquement pour apercevoir un très beau et très _nu_ Hidan.

Bon Dieu, les beaux mecs _étaient_ en réalité cinglés.

" Hey !" hurla Sakura, sautant du canapé. " Ne traite pas mon amie de pouffiasse ! Et pourquoi tu n'es pas ..... un chaton ?"

Hidan fit un signe vers l'entrée. " Pendant que tu étais là-bas en train de parler avec ta putain de sangsue d'amie, nous avons décidé de nous tremper le poil. Ca prends du temps de sécher de cette manière."

Sakura pâlit. " Qui d'autre ?"

" Putain, ça veut dire quoi, "qui d'autre" ?"

Sans répondre, elle sortit comme une flèche du halle, passant devant Kakuzu et Kisame nus, qui admiraient les photos dans le couloir, et dérapa dans la salle de bain.

Deidara était juste en train de poser Itachi dans le lavabo quand Sakura lui arracha le chaton noir des mains.

" Putain, à quoi tu _pensais_ ? " demanda-t-elle, - _réclama-t-elle_ - tirant Itachi contre elle. " Je ne veux pas le voir me tourner autour sous sa forme humaine ! "

Deidara la dévisagea, l'air déconcerté. " Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que je le déteste ! ". Elle le désigna de sa main libre. " Et je te déteste aussi, d'ailleurs ! Je vous déteste tous !"

Deidara regarda Itachi et Sakura, levant un sourcil. " Très bien."

Il l'effleura en passant, et son torse musclé frotta l'épaule nue de Sakura.

D'accord. Elle rougit. Un peu.

Il _était_ mignon ; elle devait l'admettre.

Mais bon, Sasuke avait été mignon aussi, et regardez où il avait fini : mort. Ou quelque chose de pire. Elle n'aimait pas penser à ça.

Donc elle marcha hors de la salle de bain, Itachi restant dans sa main, qui aurait pu être un homme peu vêtu serré contre sa poitrine, pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

" Sanctuaire ", soupira-telle, fermant la porte derrière et permettant à Itachi de sauter par-terre. Elle se retourna et s'appuya contre la porte.

" Salut, Mlle Sakura !"

Elle cligna des yeux vers la source du bruit. Et elle se retint d'exploser. " Tobi ! Casse-toi de mon lit !" Elle se rua vers lui et le chassa, défroissant les coussins humides et arrangeant la couette. " Regarde, tu as ta...... ta nudité de partout."

" Je suis désolé, Mlle Sakura !"

Elle lui jeta un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. " Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Juste _Sakura_."

" D'accord, Sakura !"

Elle soupira et s'affala par-terre, la main serrée sur le front. " J'ai une grosse migraine, tu sais ?"

" Tobi est désolé que Sakura ait mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce que Tobi peut faire ?"

" Tu peux arrêter de parler de toi à la troisième personne."

" Quoi ?"

" Quoi ?"

Tobi s'assit en face d'elle, avec son charmant visage masculin et un certain éclat dans ses yeux marrons qui fit regarder ailleurs Sakura.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne le fasse, poussant derrière Sakura et lui coupant le respiration.

" Putain, je vais _buter_ celui qui a fait ça, qui que ce soit ", jurat-elle, se levant et jetant un regard furieux dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.....

Zetsu.

Oh.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, faisant un pas derrière la porte pour tendre un bras vers elle, touchant le pli de son coude prudemment. " Mes excuses. Tu es blessée ?"

Elle secoua la tête. " Non, je vais bien."

Il acquiesça et recula.

" Zetsu, j'ai besoin de......" Elle se posa deux mains sur la tete, se lissant les cheveux et regardant le plafond. " J'ai besoin de..... faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas."

" Une intervention ?" demanda Tobi innocemment et Sakura se frappa dans la main.

" C'est ça ! Il est temps d'intervenir !" Elle se tourna vers Tobi et posa deux mains sur ses épaules. " Rassemble tout le monde dans le salon, d'accord ?"

Tobi acquiesça avec véhémence. " Oui ! Tobi va sans aucun doute beaucoup aider Mlle Sakura !" Et il sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse, criant " Intervention !" à tous ceux qui étaient à portée de voix.

Zetsu lui offrit une main. " Es-ce que tu te sens bien ?" demanda-t-il, dressant sa tête vers elle.

Elle refusa sa main, le repoussant. " Je vais _bien_, Zetsu, et dans le cas contraire, je suis un ninja médical. Je peux m'en occuper moi-même."

Elle sortit à grands pas de la chambre, semblant agitée même à ses propres yeux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il s'avéra que Tobi avait servi d'_excellent_ véhicule pour réunir tout le monde au même endroit. Kisame, Kakuzu et Deidara étaient assis sur le canapé, Hidan perché sur un accoudoir - Sakura retint un tic nerveux à ce sujet, parce que s'il pétait l'accoudoir, elle lui casserait le canapé entier sur la tête - Tobi assis patiemment sur le sol, et Zetsu était derrière elle, le chaton - Itachi à la main.

Sakura resta face à eux, ses mains se frappant ensemble, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Cela ressemblait plus à une présentation lors d'une réunion à l'hôpital qu'autre chose. " D'accord !"

" Si je peux t'interrompre", commença Zetsu, à mi-chemin de la cuisine.

Sakura cligna des yeux. " Oui. Continue. Vu que tu as commencé."

" Itachi devrait être sous sa forme humaine pour qu'il puisse entendre ce que tu as à dire, ce serait mie-"

" _Non_."

Zetsu la regarda un moment, ses yeux dorés calmes et perçants. Comme d'habitude. " Je le maîtriserai, mais je suis certain que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Itachi a un self-control impeccable. Il t'a déjà reconnu comme notre propriétaire... officielle."

Mais elle n'eut pas la chance de répondre, car il avait déjà rincé la tête d'Itachi sous le lavabo. Avec un « pop » puis un nuage de fumée qui firent tressaillir Sakura, Itachi apparut nu dans la cuisine, ses cheveux humides dégoulinants, ses yeux pourpres fiers fixant un point au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle serra les poings. « _Itachi_. »

Il acquiesça. « Haruno. »

Il marcha avec obéissance vers le canapé, se plaçant dans le fond derrière Deidara.

Zetsu prit place derrière Sakura. Et quand Sakura commença à le dévisager, il comprit l'allusion et trouva une place par- terre en face du canapé.

« Comme je disais, » continua Sakura, faisant les cents pas face à eux, soucieuse car la table était en _plein milieu_ de son chemin et la faisait trébucher. « J'ai demandé une intervention, parce que franchement, je ne peux pas tous vous garder. » Elle regarda sept paires d'yeux suivre chacun de ses mouvements, et parmi eux, ceux pourpres étaient ceux qui l'énervaient le plus. « Itachi, arrête de me regarder. » C'était bien de ressentir cette puissance. Elle aimait cette puissance.

Il continua à la dévisager obstinément un moment, et finalement – après ce qui sembla des heures à Sakura – il regarda ailleurs avec un agaçant et familier, « Hn ».

Sakura ravala sa colère nostalgique. « Revenons à ce que nous disions. Intervention. Oui. J'en suis toujours à me demander si oui ou non je vais vous garder ou vous remettre dans la boite. »

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre, et Kakuzu se leva, renversant la table vers elle.

Sakura l'esquiva, la colère, la frustration et plusieurs autres émotions se mêlant en elle et débordant. Elle sauta de la table vers l'homme, lui plaquant un coup de pied bien placé dans le menton.

Il trébucha en arrière mais se redressa, déterminé par la fureur dans ses étranges, brillants yeux sombres rivés aux siens.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement pour casser quelque chose et que ça ne devienne un génocide total – elle _refusa_ de penser à Itachi pour ça – Kisame et Zetsu et un autre qui devait être Hidan l'avaient retenu.

Elle regarda leur lutte avec l'homme, son chakra flottant automatiquement autour de ses doigts, de ses jointures, de ses pieds et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était : ces connard – au nombre de sept - avaient _volé_ ses putains de réserves de pantalons. Et ils les étiraient au point où elle n' allait plus jamais pouvoir les remettre, ces salopards.

Sa mauvaise humeur désamorcée avec succès, il prit place sur le canapé, Zetsu derrière son dos. Deidara réclama sa place à coté d'Itachi, et Hidan choisit de rester debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine à coté de l'accoudoir du canapé - pas loin de lui.

La pose de Sakura retomba quand elle réalisa qu'ils l'attendaient tous. Tranquillement, elle remit la table en place. " C'était inattendu."

Aucun mot. Ils la regardaient tous fixement.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. " O.... kay. Bien. Comme je le disais, je réfléchissais à tous vous donner à Tsunade parce que vous _êtes_ de dangereux criminels et comme...... heu..... le mec aux points de sutures l'a démontré ici, vous pouvez tous très bien nuire à mon bien-être physique, et je ne parle même pas du mental !"

" Sakura ," commença Zetsu, et sa voix était douce et calme. Comme d'habitude. " Je veux t'expliquer quelque chose, et je veux que tu écoute attentivement. Sans interruption."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

" S'il te plait ?"

Elle se calma. " D'accord." Elle croisa les bras et s'assit en bas de la table, légèrement contente qu'ils aient trouvé ses réserves de pantalons. Ils étaient moins..... distrayants maintenant.

" Notre chef était mécontent de nous, " dit-il. " Il nous a pris tout ce que nous avions."

" Mais - "

Il leva une main. " Pas d'interruption. Je comprends parfaitement bien que nous soyons des criminels. Nous sommes des assassins, nous sommes des voleurs, nous sommes des manipulateurs ; nous ne sommes pas des gens bons et honnêtes, Sakura. Et _je_ te demande de ne pas regarder notre passé à tous, je te demande de réaliser que nous sommes _impuissants_ sans toi."

" Donc vous avez besoin de moi."

" Oui."

Elle soupira et se posa une main sur le front, ignorant le mal de tête déjà installé. " Mais _vous_ devez comprendre que c'est une lutte infernale pour moi. Vous êtes les ennemis. Et aussi impuissants et abattus que vous puissiez être, je suis toujours obligée de vous remettre dans la boite. Et j'ai l'occasion de le faire donc......"

" Que ferait-tu pour mon frère? " demanda soudainement Itachi, et sa voix tira Sakura hors de ses pensées. " S'il revenait maintenant, il pourrait être jugé comme un criminel. Mais s'il devait demander un abri et de l'aide, tu le lui donnerai."

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

" Tu ne le lui donnerai pas ?"

" Ton frère est l'un de mes plus proches amis ", le rembarra Sakura. " Vous êtes tous des étrangers."

" Nous ne sommes plus vraiment des étrangers ", avança Tobi avec espoir, et Sakura se sentit soudainement coupable.

Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde, car aussi innocent et inoffensif que Tobi puisse paraître, il avait déjà tué, lui aussi.

" Tout ce que je te demande," dit Zetsu, restant toujours calme et serein, "c'est que tu y réfléchisses. Allons dormir. Et tu nous diras ta réponse demain matin."

" Mais - ". Il redevint un chaton, et les sourcils de Sakura s'abaissèrent. " Mais il est seulement midi."

Après quelques instants, les derniers hommes à quitter leur apparence humaine furent Deidara et Itachi. Apparemment, la longueur des cheveux égalait le nombre de temps où ils restaient humains.

Elle se frotta la tête d'un air absent pendant un moment avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. " Donc qui a faim ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois :**

Il y eu un « zap » et un jappement, et quand Sakura se retourna, le chaton Itachi avait trébuché en arrière, la fourrure roussie et une lueur abasourdie dans les yeux.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Zetsu – il avait eu l'idée de rester sous sa forme humaine pour l'aider dans la maison, et c'_était_ une bonne idée, vraiment, même s'il devait se tremper constamment la tête dans l'eau – qui rencontra ses yeux et ils s'affairèrent autour d'Itachi, qui était parmi les autres chatons qui s'entassaient déjà.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle, prenant le chaton choqué et assommé dans ses mains. « Mlle Haruno. »

Elle soupira et s'approcha derrière lui. Il n'utilisait _toujours_ pas son prénom. Elle lui avait pourtant _donné_ la permission, putain. « Mlle Haruno » la faisait paraître vieille, alors qu'elle avait à peine vingt-quatre ans.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Il fit un signe de tête vers Itachi, qui continuait de trembler, et le lui tendit.

Timidement, Sakura le prit, regardant au-delà de son apparence. Il semblait avoir été choqué. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a fait ? »

Zetsu avait trempé la tête de Kakuzu dans l'évier avant que Sakura ne puisse cligner des yeux, et les cheveux en bas de son cou se hérissèrent. Elle n'avait jamais été en bons termes avec l'homme. Et même si il avait été transformé il y a peu de temps, mais putain, il était toujours aussi effrayant. Son corps était recouvert de points de sutures en une interminable masse de croix et de traits durs, se pliant où il le voulait, malléables et solides en même temps. Comment ne _pas_ être un peu paniquée par tout ça ?

Oh, et ses _yeux_. Elle ne _s'était jamais vue_ dans ses yeux. Bien sûr, ils étaient beaux à leur manière et très certainement uniques, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos d'eux. Ou peut-être qu'ils lui rappelait juste deux billes de marbres flottant dans un bol d'encre, ou un cliché similaire digne d'un bouquin romantique Arlequin.

Néanmoins, quand Sakura décida inconsciemment de serrer Itachi contre sa poitrine et regarda le grand, sombre, _effrayant_ et brusque homme nu qui était apparu près du comptoir de la cuisine, elle douta de pouvoir devenir amie avec lui prochainement.

Mais putain, même son _nom_ suffisait à lui donner des cauchemars – _Kakuzu_. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'appeler Kouhei ou quelque chose d'autre ? Mais bon, la paix et le calme étaient apparemment son contraire. Le seul moment où il n'était pas sombre et colérique était quand il était un chaton.

En parlant de chatons, Itachi gronda quelque chose qui ressemblait distinctement à un grognement ou un ronronnement très agressif. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il était enfoncé dans son décolleté, il était le connard de frère de Sasuke et elle le méprisait. Donc elle l'enleva rapidement de ses seins.

« Kakuzu », dit Zetsu, lui tendant un pantalon qui semblait vraiment, vraiment trop petit pour lui. En y pensant, comment Zetsu avait-il trouvé ce pantalon, de toute façon ? Les avait-il _stockés_ quelque part ? Et putain comment avait-il fait si _vite_ ?

Sakura soupira et se pencha en avant, enfonçant son visage dans la fourrure d'Itachi.

Itachi. D'accord. Gros assassin. Psychopathe. Connard.

La mauvaise personne contre qui se blottir.

Avec une moue indignée, elle s'écarta, jetant un regard furieux aux silhouettes plus grandes de Kakuzu et Zetsu, le premier ayant enfilé le pantalon. Elle aurait rigolé s'il n'avait pas gardé les yeux fixés sur elle constamment, la défiant de _rire._

Mon Dieu, ce pantalon devait être trop petit d'au moins quatre tailles. L'élastique du bas parvenait à peine à faire le tour de ses mollets, et la ceinture paraissait prête à se casser et à voler à travers la pièce.

Vraiment, elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas s'étirer ou se baisser prochainement.

" Que s'est-il passé avec Itachi ?" demanda Zetsu, attendant patiemment une réponse.

Quand Kakuzu parla, sa voix gronda et le bout des doigts de Sakura s'enfonça dans le flanc d'Itachi. Celui-ci repoussa immédiatement un grognement.

" Il a essayé de quitter la pièce, mais il est rentré dans une sorte de barrière." Le grand homme jeta un coup d'œil loin de Sakura – _enfin_, oh, merci mon Dieu – pour regarder légèrement Zetsu. "Un sceau a peut-être été activé quand on nous a apportés à l'intérieur."

" _Je n'ai détecté ni sceau ni jutsu_ " dit _l'autre_ voix de Zetsu – Sakura décida de l'appeler Zetsu Deux pour des raisons évidentes – jetant un coup d'œil à la porte avec des yeux étrécis. " _Et toi_ ?"

Kakuzu secoua la tête.

" Sakura ? " demanda Zetsu, la regardant.

Sakura relâcha Itachi pour se lever et inspecter la porte. Elle regarda les gonds, la poignée, la serrure, _partout_. Et elle ne trouva toujours rien.

Se sentant légèrement déçue, elle se retourna vers Kakuzu et Zetsu et secoua la tête. " Rien ".

" Le leader est un spécialiste en jutsu de haut-niveau ", dit doucement Zetsu, et Sakura ne s'aperçut presque pas de la fierté qui imprégnait sa voix. " Je ne serai pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il est indétectable."

" Mmh " dit Sakura, et il n'y avait absolument aucun respect dans sa voix. Quelque soit la personne que leur leader était, elle était sûre de ne pas l'aimer. Putain, mais à quoi pensait-il en changeant les sept plus grands criminels du monde en chats ? Et en les déposant n'importe où ? Manifestement, il avait en tout les cas essayé de leur infliger la pire des humiliations possible ou, comme Zetsu l'avait mentionné, de les punir.

Mais vraiment ..... des _chats_ ?

" Dans tout les cas ", marmonna Zetsu, prenant Itachi dans ses mains, qui le regarda simplement, et l'offrant à Sakura. " Est ce que tu peux le soigner ? Je ne connais pas les histoires qu'il y a entre vous deux, même si j'aimerai les connaitre, mais je te demande de les dépasser."

Avec un regard et un soupir d'agacement, Sakura prit Itachi des mains de Zetsu, qui s'assit en arrière sur ses tibias et attendit.

Elle passa brièvement la main au-dessus de son corps, les mains luisant d'une lueur verdâtre, très faiblement, mais c'était suffisant pour soigner les brûlures mineures dont il souffrait. Quand elle eût fini, Itachi sauta de ses genoux vers le sol, se secoua et bondit plus loin.

Zetsu lui offrit un de ses rares sourires, Kakuzu souffla et s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, et Sakura sentit un mal de tête arriver.

Plusieurs sandwichs au thon, suggérés par un très affamé et _grossier_ Hidan et quelques bols de soupe à la tomate plus tard, plusieurs de ses " enfants", elle avait tendrement décidé de les appeler ainsi, avaient trouvés des objets qui retenaient momentanément leur intérêt.

Et Sakura, ridiculement fatiguée et qui avait englouti sa nourriture en un temps record, s'écroula sur le canapé, les bras étendus paresseusement.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse regarder à gauche et à droite et voir la putain de personne qui s'approchait d'elle rapidement par derrière, deux grandes mains fermes et inconnues se plaquèrent devant ses yeux.

Craignant le pire, parcequ'étant dans une pièce avec sept meurtriers, plus _profondément_ privés de sexualité que la plupart des gens à cause de leur statut de " choses», elle entra directement en mode ninja, lançant l'étranger par-dessus son épaule, et il atterrit sur la table.

Il ne la cassa pas, heureusement, et elle resta bouche bée quand elle vit son attaquant présumé.

Tobi grimaça de l'endroit où il était et pencha la tête pour la regarder à l'envers. " Devine qui c'est ?" dit-il faiblement.

Oh, elle avait réagi comme une imbécile.

..... Enfin, pas vraiment.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Zetsu fut le premier sur les lieux, apparaissant apparemment _de nulle part_, tenant encore un livre qu'il était apparemment en train de feuilleter. Remarquant Tobi étendu le dos sur la table, ayant l'air de pas mal souffrir, il se tourna rapidement vers Sakura. " Que s'est il passé ?"

« Tobi m'a surprise », expliqua Sakura, se lissant les cheveux en arrière et lui tendant une main pour l'aider à descendre de la table. Il la prit gracieusement, roulant sur ses pieds et souriant.

Zetsu, qui semblait toujours se …. méfier un peu d'elle et des évènements qui s'étaient passés, acquiesça.

Et Sakura ne l'oublia pas.

« Tobi ? » dit-elle, souriant et se tournant vers lui . « Est-ce-que tu peux aller me chercher Kakuzu ? » Vraiment, elle avait seulement dit son prénom comme elle se souvenait et lui avait dit de quitter la pièce, mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait fait, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle avala difficilement sa salive. « S'il te plaît ? »

Tobi acquiesça avec ferveur avant de bondir vers l'entrée où elle supposa que Kakuzu était.

Son petit appartement n'était pas _si_ grand. Putain, où étaient-ils tous, alors ?

« Tu souhaites me parler » dit Zetsu.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Il était toujours trop sûr de lui-même.

Sakura acquiesça et le regarda, fixant ses yeux, dorés, beaux et effrayants, ses cheveux verts qui étaient ébouriffés en angles étranges, la partie de son corps où se séparaient la lumière et l'obscurité, et elle soupira longuement et profondément.

« Peut-être que nous devrions nous asseoir », lui offrit-il, faisant un geste vers le canapé.

Elle s'installa, et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Zetsu », commença-t-elle, maintenant incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Oui ? » Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et semblait innocent et bienveillant. Mais elle en savait plus. Elle _savait_ qu'il était en train de jouer à un jeu ; elle _savait_ qu'il était en train de la manipuler et de l'entortiller pour parvenir à ses propres fins et assurer la sécurité de ses camarades.

Il ne l'avait pas dit. Il ne l'avait même pas montré.

Elle le _savait_, juste.

Parce qu'elle ….. elle voulait faire pareil.

Mais avec tout son respect, elle ne pouvait être aussi folle que lui.

« Zetsu », dit-elle encore, fronçant profondément les sourcils.

Il ne répondit pas cette fois, restant juste là à la regarder attentivement.

« De tout ceux de l'Akatsuki – et je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça – tu es le seul à qui je peux parler le plus facilement en toute sécurité. »

Il acquiesça solennellement.

« Ce qui ne veux pas dire le moins du monde que je t'apprécie ! » corrigea-t-elle rapidement, secouant les mains devant elle en signe de défense. « Ca veut juste dire que tu es le plus supportable du groupe. »

Aucune réponse.

Elle laissa tomber ses mains. « Donc…. Dis-moi ce que nous allons faire. » Elle hésita un moment, perdue dans ses mots. « Je ne _veux_ pas vous aider, mais…. quelque chose me dit que je le _devrais_. »

Il acquiesça encore, et regarda ses mains, qui restaient calmement sur ses genoux.

« Je comprends. »

« Et _s'il te plaît_ », plaida-t-elle, incertaine du sujet de pourquoi elle faisait ça, « ça suffit avec les _mensonges_. »

Il eu l'air presque choqué un moment, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche à moitié entrouverte. Mais il tourna la tête, regardant fixement l'écran vide de la télé. « ….. Je comprends. » Il prit une inspiration avant de continuer. « Ce que je t'ai dis au début était la vérité. Notre leader souhaitait nous punir, ou peut-être se débarrasser de nous. Nous étions, faute de mots plus …. éloquents, inutiles pour lui. Nous avons effectué sans succès ses ordres pendant cinq ans. »

« Donc l'Akatsuki est tombé en disgrâce, c'est bien ce que tu as dis ? » demanda Sakura, le dévisageant avec cynisme.

Il fit un bruit d'assentiment. « Et il préféra ne pas nous parler de son projet de fermer l'Akatsuki de peur de semer le chaos. Cependant, il avait développé des relations avec plusieurs d'entre nous, et je suppose qu'il a développé cette technique sur nous avec l'espoir que nous _voudrions dissiper_ le maléfice. »

« Je vois. » Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Est-ce que tu sais comment le dissiper ? »

« J'ai recueillit des informations », dit-il avec un soupir, « à travers les années. J'ai fouillés tous les livres auxquels j'avais accès, mais dans ma condition, tu peux comprendre que le temps que j'avais pour collecter des informations était très limité. »

« Je peux voir en quoi ça posait problème », dit-elle ironiquement.

« Et le seul moyen _le plus sûr_ de le dissiper, pour l'instant », continua-t-il, « _c'est de_ _mourir_. »

Elle reconnut l'abrupt changement de voix et cligna des yeux vers lui. « _Mourir ?_ Mais….. mourir sous votre … heu … forme de chat affecte votre état actuel ? »

Il acquiesça. « Mais ça n'a jamais été le moment de le faire. »

« Je devrai savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Itachi. En parlant de ça ; qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un sceau ? »

« Je crois. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit autre chose. Mais je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait eu cette sorte de sceau avec la grand-mère._ »

« La grand-mère ? »

« La vieille femme qui nous avait gardés. »

« Je – »

« Tobi a apporté Kakuzu ! Tobi a apporté Kakuzu ! »

Un coup d'œil lui apprit que son enrichissante conversation avec Zetsu et Zetsu Deux était finie. Kakuzu resta debout devant eux deux, Tobi disparaissant encore dans le hall. Kakuzu leur jeta un regard furieux, comme s'il était prêt à leur arracher la tête.

Les muscles de Sakura se raidirent instinctivement.

« Kakzu », dit Zetsu, « est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec nous ? »

Kakuzu accepta l'offre de son camarade, s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Sakura, à l'opposé de Zetsu. Elle se sentit soudainement très, très mal à l'aise, parce que deux très dangereux et très puissants membres de l'Akatsuki la prenait en sandwich en une sorte d'étrange et morbide mélange entre un fétichiste de la couture et un autre de la botanique.

Elle rentra les épaules.

« J'étais juste en train d'expliquer à Sakura notre situation dans les moindres détails », continua Zetsu, secouant sa main pâle vers Sakura. « Il semblerait qu'elle soit plus déterminée à coopérer maintenant qu'avant. »

Kakuzu grogna et Sakura tressaillit loin de lui. Vers Zetsu.

Se tournant vers elle, Zetsu lui jeta un regard du coin de l'un de ses étranges yeux dorés, entourés d'une peau sombre.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait _ça_ ? Vraiment, sept criminels de classe S, de l'Akatsuki, des _connards_ qu'elle avait cherché à _trucider_ il n'y a pas si longtemps, vivaient dans sa maison. Et ils étaient de mignonnes petites boules d'innocences pendant un moment, et juste après ils étaient –

« C'est la perspective de mourir qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Kakuzu.

Eh bien, ils étaient _ça_.

« Ce n'est pas ça » essaya-t-elle de se défendre, se collant entièrement contre Zetsu. « C'est juste que je ….. je suis trop gentille pour mon propre bien. »

« Peut-être », dit Zetsu avec un sourire ironique, « _que c'est ce qui causera ta_ _perte_. »

« De toute façon » dit Sakura en secouant une main, « est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui a blessé Itachi ? »

« Mais c'est justement ça le problème. Nous ne le savons pas », répondit Zetsu, imperturbable. « Nous étions dans la même situation avec la vieille femme. A moins qu'elle ne nous prenne avec elle hors de la maison, nous étions incapables de la quitter. »

« C'est pourquoi Itachi a pu sortir de la barrière l'autre jour », réfléchit Sakura, surtout pour elle-même. « Ma limite de propriété s'étend jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'allée. »

" Je pense ", commença Zetsu, se penchant en arrière, " que ça ne s'active que dès que nous posons un pied dans la maison. Nous sommes coincés dedans jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire décide de nous jeter dehors. Cette fois – "

" – vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper," finit Sakura pour lui, regardant désespérément ses mains. Donc la décision _lui_ appartenait vraiment ..... " Je pourrai peut-être trouver un moyen de le rompre. Vouys savez autre chose à ce sujet ?"

" Non ", répondirent les deux garçons – les _trois_ garçons puisque Zetsu Deux comptait techniquement comme une autre personne – en même temps.

Sakura se pencha en arrière, imitant Kakuzu. " Votre leader ..... est-ce que j'ai une idée de la personne qu'il peut être? "

Les lèvres de Zetsu firent un sourire en coin. " _Ce n'est pas intéressant_."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà !!!! J'espère que vous apprécierez. Et si quelque chose cloche, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Gros bisoux à tous et merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon eh bien ça faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas remis à jour cette fic, mais je me rattrape avec ce chapitre assez long.^^ Désolée si certaines tournures de phrases sont un peu étranges, mais j'aime vraiment le style de cet auteur et j'essaie de le rendre au maximum, mais bon des erreurs m'échappent parfois. Après je ne suis qu'une humaine, et le correcteur de Word n'est pas tout-puissant.^^ Bonne lecture.^^

**Chapitre 4 : **

Une semaine était passée assez facilement, supposa-t-elle, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger après le « sauvetage » des chatons Akatsuki. Il y avait eu quelques exceptions, bien sur, nommés Kakuzu, Itachi et Hidan. Et quelques fois Deidara. Elle ne pouvait jamais vraiment être sûre de lui.

Mais maintenant arrivait le problème du _travail_.

Evidemment, elle devait commencer à travailler Lundi – demain – car c'était la fin de ses vacances, mais le gros problème était qu'elle ne leur faisait justement pas suffisamment _confiance_ pour les laisser seuls dans sa maison. Comme ils l'avaient vu précédemment, ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le bâtiment, – malheureusement – mais ils _pouvaient_ faire un grand désordre avec un tas de choses.

Il y avait simplement trop de problèmes, estima-t-elle, s'asseyant sur le canapé avec un verre de jus. Elle alluma la télévision avec la télécommande, la laissant sur un court programme auquel elle ne prêta pas attention.

Le problème le plus important, comme elle l'avait déjà mentionné, était le fait qu'elle travaillait, trois, quatre, des fois cinq jours par semaine. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital, et elle n'était pas une des malchanceux qui sont appelés 24h sur 24, sept jours sur sept, mais des fois il y avait des _urgences_, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire non.

Enfin, pas sans ressembler à une salope frigide, en tout cas.

Le deuxième problème était que tout les sept chatons Akatsuki – elle était involontairement fière du surnom qu'elle leur avait donné – voulaient rester sous leur apparence humaine _tout le temps_. Et elle ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher, vraiment. Putain, elle n'aurait pas voulu devenir un chat. Ou du moins elle le supposait.

Ils, comme les criminels manipulateurs qu'ils étaient, avaient établit un dispositif pour garder leur forme humaine pendant quelques heures. C'était un bracelet serré avec une bulle autour, où de l'eau était placée en permanence contre leur peau. Cela les gardait en contact suffisant avec de l'eau, ou au moins l'empêchait de s'évaporer. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient souffert de petites irritations de la peau, ou d'enflures, mais ils ne s'étaient pas plaints. Et c'était bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait.

La seule exception, évidement, était Itachi.

Putain, elle ne l'aurai jamais laissé lui tourner autour sous sa forme humaine. Elle n'aurait même pas voulu être seule dans une pièce avec lui en _chaton._

Derrière le problème de la forme humaine constante, une nouvelle sorte de problème s'ouvrait devant Sakura.

En fait, il y avait tout simplement trop de monde pour le minuscule appartement de Sakura. Ils avaient pris la décision de camper dans son salon, étalant les draps et couvertures sur le sol et se battant occasionnellement pour savoir qui allait dormir sur le canapé la nuit.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Sakura était actuellement dans cet état : complètement réveillée, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton, regardant fixement le plafond avec frustration. Son lit était confortable, d'accord, et la température de sa chambre était bonne, mais c'était tout simplement trop pour son _esprit._ Elle restait encore incertaine sur quoi faire dans cette situation. Bien sûr, elle pouvait simuler que loger tous ces ….. _gens_ ….. ne l'énervait pas, mais putain, l'illusion ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Bien qu'elle ait ressenti pour eux un peu de sympathie pendant une minute. Ils étaient sûrement passés par une longue et horrible épreuve, et elle ne voulait pas penser qu'ils avaient dû être profondément effrayés.

Et des fois, ils étaient des _chatons._ Honnêtement, comment pouvait-elle les prendre au sérieux quand ils étaient sous cette forme ?

Vraiment non.

Avec un soupir, elle roula sur le flanc et retourna son oreiller du côté où il était frais. Il était rafraîchissant contre ses joues, et elle ferma les yeux.

Elle s'endormit peu après, respirant profondément et régulièrement.

Evidemment, comme toutes les choses dans la vie de Sakura en ce moment, cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Elle se réveilla ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes plus tard, alors que cela faisait des _heures_, avec l'impression que quelqu'un était en train de la fixer. Et quand elle se retourna, quelqu'un était en train de la fixer.

Elle ne pût dire qui c'était, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mobiliser ses esprits, l'homme avait secoué les mains frénétiquement. « Non, non, non ! Ne tape pas Tobi ! S'il te plait ! »

Elle se redressa, faisant craquer ses articulations quand elle serra le poing. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Tobi _? »

Avec ses yeux lentement accoutumés à l'obscurité, elle pût voir sa silhouette floue dans toute sa gloire de ne pas avoir de tee-shirt mais d'avoir un pantalon convenable, jouant avec ses doigts.

« Tobi avait…. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu vois…. »

« _Oui ?_ »

« Tobi a peur ! », murmura-t-il précipitamment, se baissant légèrement pour la fixer attentivement.

Sakura cligna des yeux. « P… Peur ? De quoi ? »

« Du noir ! Tobi a fait un cauchemar. »

« Oh, put– »

« Est-ce que Tobi peut dormir avec toi cette nuit ? »

_« Non !_ _»_

Il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, ce qui la fit protester maladroitement, et il l'enleva hâtivement quand elle lui mordit légèrement les doigts. « Si tu hurles, les monstres vont venir et t'attraper ! »

Furieuse, elle lui enleva le bracelet d'eau du poignet. L'eau se renversa sur le sol, et quand elle lui essuya l'eau du bras avec la couverture, il redevint un chaton avec un « pop ».

« Tu peux dormir dans le lit comme ça. Mais _seulement_ comme ça. » Mais merde, elle devait travailler demain matin et avait _besoin_ de dormir, bon sang.

Semblant satisfait, il sauta sur le lit et se roula en boule à ses pieds.

C'était en quelque sorte mignon quand elle y pensa de cette manière abjecte et éphémère, mais quand elle réalisa qu'en résumé un criminel nu dormait au pied de son lit, tout ce qu'elle voulu faire était de s'endormir malgré le stress.

Ce qu'elle fit.

_Heureusement._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais de toute façon il n'était pas certain de vouloir l'interrompre.

Car avant que ses yeux dorés et pénétrants n'aient pût percer la pénombre totale, Sakura Haruno, leur sauveuse impromptue, rampa sur les mains et les genoux vers l'endroit où il dormait.

Il se redressa lentement, vacillant, deux émotions luttant dans sa tête. Elle est venue te tuer, disait l'une. Elle souhaite juste parler, proposait l'autre.

« Zetsu ? », murmura-t-elle, et il sut que la dernière voix était correcte.

« Oui ? » dit-il, juste aussi silencieusement qu'elle.

Elle rampa près de lui, choisissant finalement de s'asseoir sur les tibias sur la couverture. « Zetsu…. »

« Oui ? » répéta-t-il, plus doucement cette fois, dressant la tête vers elle. C'était dans les moments comme ça qu'il était content d'avoir perdu les mâchoires végétales qu'il avait autour du cou, à cause des récurrentes transformations en chaton, humain, chaton.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar », avoua-t-elle, serrant deux mains sur sa poitrine. « Je suis désolée. J'étais….. j'étais juste effrayée. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. « Je…. Je vois….. ? »

« Ca va si je dors avec toi cette nuit ? » supplia-t-elle, le fixant avec ses beaux yeux verts scintillants de larmes. Et bien que cette vision était vraiment charmante et complètement tentante, quelque chose lui disait que la situation était bizarre. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus mais cela semblait –

« _Etrange_ », marmonna Zetsu. « _Pourquoi venir avec moi? Je te console un peu ? »_

Elle acquiesça rapidement. « Oui. »

Le côté sombre de ses pensées se retira tranquillement, comprenant apparemment l'allusion que non, sa contribution n'avait été ni demandée ni recherchée.

Il se déplaça sur l'un des côtés du lit de fortune construit avec des draps et des couvertures, tapotant l'endroit vide à côté de lui.

Elle se pelotonna près de lui avec reconnaissance, plus petite que ce qu'il se rappelait. Et quand elle tira la couverture sur ses épaules et effleura un des ses pieds nus avec les siens, la grande présence agitée dans le fond de son esprit qui renforçait l'idée que quelque chose était _étrange_, putain, devenait de plus en plus persistante.

Mais il l'ignora, car il avait d'autres problèmes en tête pour le moment. La main de Sakura, par exemple, avait pris le contrôle de la situation quand elle descendit le long de la taille de Zetsu pour se poser dessus. Et quand son index passa de son estomac jusqu'à son nombril, le faisant frémir, et qu'il suivit la ligne de démarcation des couleurs sur son torse, _cela_ occupa rapidement toute son attention.

Il était trop perdu pour savoir que faire, que dire, _que penser_. Bien sûr, c'était agréable – pourquoi cela ne le serait pas ? – mais il la connaissait à peine, et elle n'avait très apparemment pas confiance en lui. Il était le plus digne de confiance du groupe de « chatons », bien sûr, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas convaincue qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Et pour une bonne raison. Il savait qui il était, et elle le savait également.

Ce fut donc pour ça que Zetsu, avec un air perplexe, lui agrippa le poignet. « Sakura, je te demande d'arrêter. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, s'écartant légèrement pour lui grimper complètement sur le torse. Le souffle de Zetsu s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

« C'est….. indécent. Et irresponsable. »

Elle eut un petit rire inhabituel – du peu qu'il connaissait d'elle, en fait – et se pencha pour tracer la courbe de son oreille avec le bout de la langue. Et quand elle eut fini, elle murmura, « Qui a déjà dit que je voulais être responsable ? » avec ses lèvres qui l'effleurèrent à peine.

Et à ce moment précis, il y eu un fracas distant, et le rêve de Zetsu qui bégayait, s'arrêta avec un sursaut.

Il s'assit brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts et lourds en même temps. Il comprit qu'il s'était endormi il y avait à peine cinq minutes, et d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le vacarme avait éclaté dans le salon.

Hidan et Deidara étaient debout devant un vase cassé en mille morceaux et irréparable, des tulipes et des fleurs criblant le tapis que l'eau commençait à tacher.

Hidan grogna. « Putain. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se réveiller avec quelque chose de doux et chaud pressé contre son estomac était vraiment une expérience assez agréable, pensa Sakura. Cela apaisa ses pensées confuses et lui donna un petit élan de joie pour le reste de la journée.

Cependant, quand cette chose floue s'avéra être Tobi, qui était rentré discrètement sous son tee-shirt et qui reniflait maintenant contre son estomac, cette joie s'évanouit brusquement.

Elle pensa l'attraper par la queue et le jeter par la fenêtre. Elle pensa hurler. Elle pensa également le laisser comme ça, mais c'était une idée trop vague, trop lointaine, et trop _stupide_.

A la place, elle le poussa sur le côté. Il cligna à peine des yeux.

Sakura se releva complètement et bailla, étirant ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent, faisant la même chose pour chacune de ses jambes. Tobi sembla penser qu'il était bien installé sur le sol, s'étirant jusqu'à devenir presque plat et sortant les griffes, montrant rapidement quand il bailla une minuscule langue rose et des dents de chaton.

Un crash provenant de quelque part dans le salon sortit Sakura de sa rêverie, cassant sa seconde vague d'étirement et la laissant avec le sentiment inconfortable d'avoir la gueule de bois, ce qu'elle _détesta_ absolument. Hé bien, pensa-t-elle, elle devait probablement aller dans le salon voir ce qu'ils avaient _encore_ fait. Chaque jour était une aventure avec ces mecs, et heure après heure, minutes après minutes, il lui semblait que l'enfer aurait été beaucoup moins dangereux pour elle.

S'arrêtant momentanément dans la salle de bain reliée à sa chambre pour se rendre à moitié présentable, elle entra dans le salon avec la bizarre impression qu'aujourd'hui allait être un autre jour stressant, bizarre, et démentiellement rempli de criminels.

Deidara et Hidan tournèrent rapidement la tête vers elle pour la fixer d'un air coupable quand elle entra. Pendant un moment, tout ce qu'elle pût faire fût de les dévisager, et une lance aiguisée de colère la traversa.

« C'était le vase de _ma mère_, connards ! »

Cependant, un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit que ce vieux cadeau d'anniversaire était le cadet de ses soucis. Jurant, elle retourna en courant dans la chambre, se jetant dans ses habits de travail. Elle se brossa les cheveux et les dents en un temps record, tirant une espèce de sac à dos porte-monnaie sur ses épaules.

Pas le temps de penser à l'Akatsuki maintenant ; quoi qu'il se passe, cela se passerait, et elle aurai le temps de s'en occuper après.

Kakuzu l'attrapa par le coude juste quand elle sortit de la pièce, la balançant en arrière contre lui.

Elle s'appuya un moment sur son torse pour se retenir avant de sauter en arrière et de s'essuyer les mains sur sa jupe – mon Dieu, elle avait touché ses points de sutures ; c'était vraiment répugnant – . Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je suis en retard ? »

« Putain, où tu vas ? » demanda-t-il, et elle pût clairement voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il pensait peut-être qu'elle allait les abandonner ou quelque chose du genre.

S'éloignant de lui, elle rajusta le sac sur son épaule. « Je vais _travailler_. Tu sais, pour gagner de l'argent ? Pour nourrir vos gros culs d'Akatsuki. »

Kakuzu sembla légèrement déconcerté, et il la relâcha brutalement. « Pendant combien de temps tu seras absente ? »

« Pourquoi tu me questionnes ? » le rembarra-t-elle, et sans lui donner de réponse ou lui jeter un dernier regard, elle sortit de la pièce et descendit dans la rue, se dirigeant vers l'hôpital.

Le reste de la journée ne s'avéra pas meilleure, avec Naruto qui était venu _deux fois_ avec de multiples fractures et un Genma très ivre et d'humeur perverse. Heureusement, Tsunade la laissa rentrer chez elle après la pause déjeuner, et Sakura décida d'utiliser le temps qui lui restait pour s'acheter un petit truc pas cher à manger et faire du lèche-vitrines.

Sur sa route elle passa devant une épicerie, et elle se rappela immédiatement les sept véritables machines à manger qu'elle avait laissé chez elle. Ce qui la fit penser tout de suite à l'état déprimant de son frigo : vide.

Flânant paresseusement entre les portes coulissantes, Sakura se dirigea vers le fond du magasin, projetant de faire un important détour et de gagner du temps. Ces trous du cul avaient intérêt à avoir nettoyé le vase.

Après avoir acheté un gros paquet de bouteilles d'eau, des bananes, des céréales, du lait et d'autres choses variées et essentielles, elle hissa les sacs sur son épaule et marcha péniblement vers la maison. Naruto avait vraiment rouspété au sujet de ses blessures « mortelles » et elle aurait dû le transporter chez elle. Mais bon, elle préféra ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrai se passer s'il venait soudainement et inexplicablement chez elle.

Elle fut tentée de faire appel à ses « invités » pour venir l'aider à transporter les courses, mais elle décida de ne pas le faire. Elle ne voulait pas que des voisins fouineurs n'aperçoivent non pas un mais _sept hommes_, tous mortellement familiers, entrer et sortir en file indienne de son minuscule appartement.

Donc elle remorqua les sacs seule, se questionnant en silence et les rangeant méthodiquement. Elle traversa le hall sur la pointe des pieds, car elle était certaine qu'ils complotaient tous quelque chose.

Trouver Tobi assit silencieusement dans la salle de bain et pliant des serviettes ne la surprit pas, pas plus que la présence de Itachi et Zetsu dans le salon qui lisaient des livres sur le canapé, ou même celle de Deidara qui fouillait dans son frigo. La profonde attention que Kisame prêtait à la chaîne cuisine de la télé était un peu étrange – c'était « comment préparer un steak et un cocktail avec Aika Yamamoto » – mais autrement Sakura ne pût distinguer de traces de son malaise actuel.

Elle soupira et lâcha bruyamment les sacs sur le sol, perturbée quand tout les cinq Akatsuki localisés stoppèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour la fixer avec curiosité. Elle _détestait_ quand ils faisaient ça.

Ils la fixaient quand elle entrait dans une pièce ou que quelque chose annonçait sa présence, presque comme s'ils l'attendait pour commencer à papoter ou quelque chose du genre. Elle avait essayé quelque fois de les surprendre…. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas des criminels pour rien.

« Itachi. »

Il cligna des yeux vers elle. Honnêtement, que pouvait-elle attendre de plus ?

« Où sont Hidan et Kakuzu ? » Elle était _sûre_ que c'était eux qui la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Putain, _où_ étaient-ils ?

« Je crois qu'ils sont allés dans ta chambre pendant que tu étais au travail. Ils sont probablement toujours dedans. »

Sakura toussa. « Qu – Quoi ? » Itachi posa les coudes sur l'accoudoir du canapé et continua à lire. Sakura tapa du pied vers l'endroit où Zetsu était assis et lui lança un regard furieux. Il la regarda dans les yeux, semblant, en tout et pour tout, totalement innocent. Ouais, bien sûr. Innocent.

« Pourquoi tu les as laissé entrer ? »

L'expression de Zetsu s'effaça prudemment. « Laisser qui faire quoi ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quelles merdes je parle. Hidan et – et Kakuzu ! Ils sont dans ma chambre en train de faire _Dieu_ sait quoi avec mes affaires ! Je _veux_ qu'il n'y ait aucun d'entre vous dedans à moins que je ne vous en aie donné _explicitement_ la permission. » Elle fit une pause pour respirer et compter mentalement jusqu'à dix. « Tu sais, vous dépendez tous de moi pour la nourriture et la protection. Ce serai dommage si tout ça disparaissait soudainement, non ? »

Sans attendre de voir la réaction de Zetsu ou celle des autres, Sakura entra comme un ouragan dans le couloir qui connectait le salon avec sa chambre et s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte de la chambre quand elle entendit des voix familières qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Donc ils _étaient_ dedans !

Elle savait qu'ils devaient avoir senti sa présence derrière la porte, mais peut-être, juste peut-être, que leur attention était suffisamment détournée pour qu'elle se penche silencieusement et….

« Putain de merde ! Hey, cicatrice-man, regarde _ça_ ! »

Sakura serra les poings. Oh non. Quand un homme était aussi grossier cela voulait _dire_….

« Je jure sur Jashin que cette femme a les goûts les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais vu en matière de sous-vêtements. Je n'aurai jamais sû en la regardant qu'elle portait des strings. Il y a même de la putain de _dentelle_ dessus ! Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ? Merde, pourquoi tu regardes dans son journal alors qu'il y a des _sous-vêtements_ conçus pour baiser avec ? Sois un homme, espèce de monstre. »

Oh, ils allaient tous mourir. _Lentement._

« Hey, tu sais quoi ? »

Silence. Sakura agrippa lentement la poignée de la porte.

« Quoi, tu as décidé de m'ignorer ? Bien. Je voulais juste te _dire_. » Il y eu une autre pause. « _Ce_ string…. me rappelle la première fois que j'ai baisé. »

Sakura entendit Kakuzu grogner, et il y eu un faible bruissement de papier. « Toi ? J'aurai plutôt pensé qu'une femme courrait le plus loin possible dès que tu commences à enlever ton pantalon. Et tu n'es pas censé être abstinent, de toute façon ? Ne te fais pas d'illusions. »

Il y eu un claquement brutal de l'élastique quand Hidan fit voler le string à travers la pièce. « Ah, oui ? Apparemment, _tu_ n'as jamais eu de bonne baise, point de suture-man. Et je peux baiser à chaque fois que j'en ai envie, trou du cul. »

Kakuzu ricana. « Hé bien, _prouve-le_ alors. »

Sakura cligna des yeux. Qui était réellement Kakuzu ? Il était affreusement …. d'après ce qu'elle pouvait dire….joueur. Est-ce que la plupart d'entre eux lui cachaient leur véritable personnalité en sa présence ? Evidemment, se réprimanda-t-elle. C'était juste une question de survie. Après la manière dure dont elle les avait traités, quel autre choix avaient-ils que de cacher leur vraie – Sakura secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas avoir de pitié. Elle devait survivre avec _eux_.

Toujours est-il que c'était intéressant. Que pourrait répondre Hidan après ça ? C'était un peu comme un étrange soap-opéra !

« Hé bien – je vais – putain, pourquoi tu as besoin d'une preuve ? C'est vrai ! Je te raconte pas de conneries, mec. Allez. »

« C'était peut-être vrai juste avec la prostituée qui te servait de femme ? »

« Ah ouais, c'était – je devais dire quelque chose en face des gars…. c'était juste – oh non. Putain, je vais te _tuer_ ! Je jure à Jashin que je te tuerai ! »

« Et maintenant tu gémis. »

Hidan fit un bruit choqué, et pendant un moment, tout resta calme – à part le bruissement continuel des pages du journal – et Sakura posa une main sur la poignée de la porte – quand est-ce qu'elle allait l'ouvrir ? – et se prépara à faire irruption dans la pièce et faire un putain de raffut d'enfer.

Hidan fit le travail à sa place.

Un long et profond gémissement traversa le silence, interrompu par une série de petits cris aigus et de quelques soupirs.

« Unnnngh……ummmmmmph……..oooooohhhh…..eeeeeh….. »

Sakura pâlit. Que _faisaient-ils_ exactement à l'intérieur ?

Kakuzu avait apparemment la même opinion. Elle l'entendit sauter du lit, prenant une position défensive ou quelque chose du genre. Un moment passa pendant lequel Sakura souhaita de tout son cœur qu'il y ai un trou dans le bois de la porte pour pouvoir regarder à l'intérieur.

« _Putain_, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'était…. ce que la fille avait fait comme bruits. » Elle pouvait presque imaginer le rouge colorant le visage d'Hidan, et sa voix étranglée et silencieuse.

Kakuzu renifla encore. Il pouvait certainement le faire beaucoup, nota Sakura. Tous les hommes le pouvait, en fait….. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec ça, de toute façon ?

« Quoi, c'était une femelle _éléphant_ ? »

Sakura n'arriva pas à se retenir. Elle éclata de rire. A l'intérieur, elle pouvait entendre les deux hommes se rendre compte du vacarme qu'elle faisait. D'accord ; elle ne les tuerait pas _cette_ fois-ci, juste pour avoir réussi à la faire rire. Elle cacherait juste mieux son journal la _prochaine fois_.

Si elle ne les avait toujours pas tués, en fait. Eventuellement.

Peut-être.

Elle attendit dans le couloir cinq bonnes minutes, attirant l'attention de Tobi, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux avant de retourner à ses affaires, et de Zetsu, qui rencontra son regard et se détourna rapidement.

Hidan et Kakuzu sortirent peu de temps après, et si Hidan continua d'avancer dans le couloir vers le salon, Kakuzu s'arrêta et la fixa.

Sakura s'éclaircit la gorge. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ? _Ils_ étaient ceux qui avaient fouillé dans sa chambre !

Un petit tremblement agita le bras gauche de Sakura, et elle s'assit sur le lit, prête à en sauter à tout moment. Kakuzu était intelligent, bien sûr, mais il était également lunatique. Et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas du tout.

Après l'avoir fixée quelques instants de plus, il soupira et s'appuya contre la bibliothèque, pressant ses doigts sur ses tempes. « Toi et moi savons tous les deux que ça ne va pas marcher. »

Elle arrêta le tremblement de ses lèvres. « De quoi ? »

Il secoua sa main libre à travers la pièce. « Nos conditions de vie. Nous devons trouver une solution à notre « condition ». »

Elle secoua un pied et enleva un fil qui pendouillait sur sa jupe. « J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment demandé à tout l'hôpital, précisément sur les conditions dans lesquelles une victime ou un patient est transformé en une sorte d'animal. Tout ce qu'on a pût me répondre était que ce n'est qu'un justu temporaire, qui dure généralement quelques heures. »

« Donc encore rien, hein ? » demanda-t-il, et quand sa voix retomba, il semblait toujours incroyablement agité.

Elle acquiesça. « Je n'ai rien trouvé. »

Elle le vit fixer le tapis pendant un moment avant de marcher tranquillement hors de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Et Sakura rendit les armes sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Les choses étaient définitivement devenues étranges, dures, et beaucoup trop compliquées. Elle se demanda, légèrement absente, combien de temps cela prendrai avant que quelqu'un ne les découvrent.

A ce moment-là, Tobi passa sa tête par la porte. « Sakura, un homme appelé Naruto est ici pour te voir. Zetsu est en train de lui parler, je pense. »

Le cœur de Sakura tomba lui tomba brusquement dans l'estomac.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quel suspense !!! Non je rigole.^^ Toujours aussi charmant, ce Hidan, non ? Y peut pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries. Enfin, c'est ce qui fait son charme, je suppose. Désolée pour les fans d'Itachi, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très présent, mais bon….^^ Bisous à tous et j'espère que vous avez apprécié.


	5. Chapter 5

!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:DrawingGridHorizontalSpacing6 pt/w:DrawingGridHorizontalSpacing  
w:DrawingGridVerticalSpacing6 pt/w:DrawingGridVerticalSpacing  
w:DisplayHorizontalDrawingGridEvery0/w:DisplayHorizontalDrawingGridEvery  
w:DisplayVerticalDrawingGridEvery3/w:DisplayVerticalDrawingGridEvery  
w:UseMarginsForDrawingGridOrigin/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemasfalse/w:ValidateAgainstSchemas  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotUnderlineInvalidXML/  
w:DoNotShadeFormData/  
w:Compatibility  
w:SpaceForUL/  
w:BalanceSingleByteDoubleByteWidth/  
w:DoNotLeaveBackslashAlone/  
w:ULTrailSpace/  
w:DoNotExpandShiftReturn/  
w:FootnoteLayoutLikeWW8/  
w:ShapeLayoutLikeWW8/  
w:AlignTablesRowByRow/  
w:ForgetLastTabAlignment/  
w:AdjustLineHeightInTable/  
w:LayoutRawTableWidth/  
w:LayoutTableRowsApart/  
w:UseWord97LineBreakingRules/  
w:SelectEntireFieldWithStartOrEnd/  
w:UseWord2002TableStyleRules/  
/w:Compatibility  
w:BrowserLevelMicrosoftInternetExplorer4/w:BrowserLevel  
/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-- 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 false false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Pffffff je mets enfin à jour ce chapitre. Euh, au fait, mysteeeeere, j'ai essayé de t'envoyer un truc à l'adresse que tu m'as donné mais ça n'a pas marché. En tout cas, merci d'avoir corrigé et tout. Ça prouve que la fic t'intéresse, merci. Et merci à tout les autres qui ont mis des commentaires, c'est gentil.^^ J'ai vraiment du mal à mettre à jour, mais ça va. Vu que j'ai pas mal d'autres fics en cours, je dois jongler sur les chapitres et tout. Voici donc le chapitre cinq.^^ Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre cinq : **

Les mots de Tobi heurtèrent Sakura avec la force d'une douzaine de Kunaïs, ou quelque chose d'aussi pointu et déplaisant. Elle se sentit soudain comme si elle était devant un long couloir étroit – celui qui conduisait à son exécution imminente. Si Naruto venait ici et les voyaient, qu'allait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il _faire_ ? Itachi, Deidara, et Kisame devaient se tirer en priorité. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait déjà vu Hidan et Kakuzu avant, et Tobi avait toujours porté son masque. Zetsu….. elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle espéra que non.

« Tobi peut aider ? » dit Tobi en secouant la tête. Une requêter indirecte pour un ordre, en quelque sorte, et il semblait capable de sentir la gravité dans l'air.

Elle acquiesça, se secouant pour revenir à la réalité. « Ouais. Va chercher tout le monde. Eloignez-vous des contacts avec l'eau. Allez tous dans ma chambre et restez dedans jusqu'à ce que j'aille vous chercher, et ne touchez _pas_ à mes affaires. »

Il partit avec un grand sourire, et elle se sentit presque malade.

Elle dérapa dans le couloir, son cœur ayant remonté de sa chute dans son estomac et battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et quand elle tourna au coin du couloir, elle faillit déraper sur le tapis. Mais elle se rattrapa à la table, et quand elle arriva à la porte, Naruto était de dos, les épaules crispées.

Est-ce qu'il avait vu ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Il pleurait ? Il était incrédule ? _Que s'était-il passé_ ?

« Naru – »

Il se retourna brusquement, et un Zetsu très malheureux et très hérissé était vouté dans ses bras, la fourrure dressée, son museau tordu dans quelque chose qui ressemblait vraiment à une grimace.

« Sakura, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des chatons ! Ho, regarde, il m'aime ! Qui est un bon chaton ? Qui est un bon chaton ? » Il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de Zetsu, qui siffla. « _Tu es _un bon chaton ! »

Le soulagement laissa Sakura toute faible et elle s'appuya contre la porte ouverte.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Naruto. Il va te tuer. »

« Nan, il m'aime ! »

Zetsu griffa la joue de Naruto, ajoutant une autre rayure.

Il sauta aussi adroitement qu'il le pût vers Sakura, qui l'attrapa de justesse dans ses bras. Elle ria quand il renifla contre son bras et ronronna.

Naruto passa un pouce sur la marque de sa joue. « Ça va me gratter à mort maintenant. »

Levant une main, Sakura le soigna sans y penser. « Maintenant ça ne le fera plus. »

Le garçon blond fit un grand sourire. « Oh non, tu l'as fait partir. Ça aurait pu faire une belle cicatrice de guerre. »

Sakura sourit aussi, se prenant au jeu. « Tu peux définitivement dire qu'il est à moi. » Elle leva Zetsu au niveau de ses yeux, le fixant dans ses yeux dorés et brillants. Le chaton lécha le bout de son nez avec une langue râpeuse.

Le grand sourire de Naruto menaçait de lui fendre le visage.

« Il est vraiment trop mignon. » Elle le serra contre elle, enfouissant le visage dans la fourrure de son cou, comme Naruto l'avait fait. Zetsu se raidit et ronronna frénétiquement sous ses caresses. « J'aime ce petit gars. »

_J'aime ce petit assassin_, c'était ce que Sakura sembla entendre dans son esprit, et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« De toute façon, Sakura, je suis juste venu te dire que j'allai bientôt partir. »

« Partir ? » Elle hissa Zetsu sur ses épaules, et il s'installa confortablement sur ses cheveux, la fourrure de son cou lui réchauffant les oreilles. Il ronronnait toujours profondément et ce son calmant qui se propageait lui donnait envie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

« Ouais. » Il tapa dans quelques cailloux qui étaient sur le perron. « Je dois partir en mission dans les environs de demain après-midi. Shikamaru et quelques autres mecs viennent aussi. »

« Tu pars pendant combien de temps ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Un moment. Ce n'est pas une mission difficile ; c'est juste vraiment, vraiment long. »

Zetsu frottait sa joue contre son cou, juste sous la courbe de sa mâchoire, et ses moustaches lui donnaient des frissons inconfortables. »

« Pourquoi on ne sortirait pas cette nuit, hein ? Aller manger ou quelque chose du genre. Ça fait très longtemps qu'on n'est pas allés trainer dehors. »

Le visage entier de Naruto s'éclaira. « Génial ! Quelle heure ? »

Elle entendit un crash provenant de quelque part dans la chambre, et les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent. « Heu….. dans les environs de huit heures. »

« Cool, tu veux aller où ? »

« Que penses-tu de Toshi-Toshi ? J'ai toujours voulu – ouch, arrêtes de griffer mon tee-shirt, petite merde – y aller.

Il rentra les mains dans ses poches. « D'accord ! A toute à l'heure ! »

Dès qu'il se retourna et partit, Sakura tira Zetsu loin d'elle, perturbant le chaton pendant le processus, et rentra dans le couloir en tapant des pieds.

Cependant, quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, tout était calme et silencieux. Chaque personne – _chaton_ – était respectivement roulées en boule sur son lit ou sur sa table de chevet, la seule exception étant Hidan, qui avait pris place sur le rebord de la fenêtre ensoleillée.

Elle trouvait ça _douloureusement_ adorable.

Le crash, qu'elle avait entendu de dehors, provenait de la salle de bain. C'était une bougie qui était trop près du bord de la table, et qui était tombée sur un carreau.

Plus de peur que de mal, et elle poussa donc Deidara, Kakuzu, et Tobi d'un côté du lit et s'allongea dessus. Presque instantanément, ils se pelotonnèrent contre son flanc, chauds et duveteux.

« Je vais juste faire un petit somme », se dit-elle, et elle rigola comme une idiote.

Zetsu bondit sur son estomac, ronronnant toujours.

Elle sourit, oubliant pendant un moment qui il _était_. Parce que maintenant, c'était juste son chat, celui qui avait de beaux yeux dorés et une fourrure bicolore. Donc elle lui pardonna quand il rampa sur elle pour frotter sa joue contre la sienne, puis contre son oreille, et elle le caressa légèrement du bout des doigts avec sa main libre. L'autre était occupée avec les trois autres chatons membres de l'Akatsuki.

Il se frottait toujours contre elle de manière affectueuse quand elle s'assoupi, se promettant de se lever à temps pour se préparer.

Une masse furieuse qui s'écrasa sur son visage réveille Sakura une heure plus tard.

_Charmant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient encore fait ?_

Deux adorables chatons se battaient avec un troisième, et cela faisait apparemment un bon bout de temps, apparemment, si les touffes de poils qui jonchaient le lit pouvaient être une indication. Zetsu était là, reculant en équilibre précaire près du bord du lit pendant que Hidan et Kakuzu avançaient vers lui avec de longs mouvements précis et menaçants.

Sakura cligna des yeux, bégaya, et se précipita vers le pied du lit mais les deux furent plus rapide. En un instant, Hidan et Kakuzu avaient percuté Zetsu simultanément, s'écroulant sur le sol en une masse floue qui ressemblait à une tempête de griffes et de dents.

Le reste de l'Akatsuki, toujours sous la forme de chatons, semblait étrangement content de voir un combat. Certains, principalement Kisame, avaient l'air excités, haletant et sortant des minuscules dents de chatons comme s'ils voulaient se joindre à eux.

_Merde, si cela arrivait…._

Sakura bondit du lit, trébuchant presque sur les draps perdus pendant l'opération, entra comme une flèche dans la salle de bain, et essaya désespérément de trouver son ami le vaporisateur d'eau. Une autre idée la traversa, et elle tourna le robinet du lavabo, recueillant l'eau dans ses mains. Au moment où elle se retourna pour ramener l'eau, évidemment, sa main entière remplie d'eau atterrit sur le devant de son tee-shirt. Putain.

Le hurlement devenait de plus en plus fort. A ce rythme, elle devrait bientôt nettoyer du sang sur le tapis. Grognant – pourquoi ces connards la mettait toujours hors d'elle ? – elle agrippa la bouteille d'eau la plus proche où il y avait quelque chose de _liquide_ dedans et se rua dans la chambre.

Jetant le capuchon translucide et ne remarquant pas le douteux contenu rose de la bouteille, elle s'éloigna autant que possible et en vaporisa de toutes ses forces.

Une fois la brume condensée, Sakura soupira. Quel formidable _discernement._ Donc elle avait maintenant trois chats sur la défensive, sifflant, prêts à s'étriper et sentant délicieusement le magnolia.

_Mais ils ne se battraient plus_, se dit-elle. C'était toujours son travail de prendre soin d'eux, de toute façon. Agrippant Hidan et Kakuzu par la peau du cou, qui grondaient comme un orage, elle retourna avec eux dans la salle de bai, tenant la bouteille de parfum entre ses dents. La porte fit un bruit sec derrière elle quand elle la ferma à clé. Elle jeta Hidan sur le sol et lâcha violemment Kakuzu dans la baignoire, tournant le robinet à pleine puissance.

Elle enregistra à peine le « poof » d'une fumée beige et terne avant de voir Kakuzu affalé avec indécence dans sa baignoire, qui lui lançait un regard noir et avait l'air de vouloir réduire quelqu'un en tous petits morceaux.

Sakura posa les mains sur les hanches, pas du tout impressionnée par sa nudité. Elle lui lança une serviette, pourtant, qu'il enroua autour de ses hanches quand il se leva.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, bien que son attitude condescendante soit légèrement amoindrie par la manière dont il la dominait.

Il plissa les yeux, ses cheveux mouillés plaqués sur son visage et se collant occasionnellement sur les points de sutures de ses joues. « Zetsu. Il me _fait chier_. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Hidan miaula bruyamment, avec colère, et donna des coups de pattes et griffa la porte de la salle de bain.

« Chut, toi », lui murmura durement Sakura avant de se retourner vers Kakuzu.

« Il doit arrêter de te toucher. »

« _Quoi _? » une pointe de panique la traversa. La toucher ? Il lui avait fait quelque chose sans qu'elle le sache ?

« Ouais. _Te toucher_. Sa putain d'odeur est partout sur toi. » Il agrippa son poignet, tenant la serviette autour de sa taille avec sa main libre. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu _autorises_ ça ? »

Elle enleva son poignet. « Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ? _Son odeur_ ? »

« Je ne peux pas la sentir maintenant. Mais quand je suis sous mon autre forme, c'est clair comme le jour. C'est comme un gros « allez vous faire foutre » au reste d'entre nous. »

« Alors pourquoi seulement toi et Hidan vous battiez avec lui ? »

« Parce que moi et Hidan sommes les seuls à avoir des couilles, _c'est pour ça_. »

Toussant et se retournant, elle reprit Hidan par le cou, et elle conduisit Kakuzu hors de la pièce puis dans le couloir.

Dès qu'elle fût près de la porte de la chambre et qu'elle déposa par terre un Hidan maintenant calmé, Zetsu arriva de la pièce à vive allure, ressemblant à une tache floue quand il se jeta sur Hidan.

Des sifflements, des cris, et des petits cris aigus de chat remplirent le hall, et Kakuzu agrippa instantanément Hidan pendant que Sakura agrippait Zetsu. Les deux chantons se calmèrent immédiatement dans leurs mains, prenant la posture de soumission instinctive qu'un chaton manifeste à sa mère.

Sakura plissa ses yeux fermés et se pinça l'arête du nez avec sa main libre. « D'accord, d'accord. Tu sais quoi ? J'abandonne. _J'abandonne_, putain. Kakuzu, va mouiller tout le monde dans la salle de bain, je vais vous faire un discours. Je vais faire un putain de _discours_ aux connards que vous êtes. Je _savais_ justement que c'était le moment. »

Kakuzu grogna son assentiment et arracha Zetsu des mains de Sakura, retournant dans la salle de bain avec Hidan, et il ignora complètement le reste de sa tirade concernant les déplorables circonstances qui faisaient qu'elle était la seule femme dans une maison avec un troupeau d'hommes dépravés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le salon, une Sakura furieuse leur donna un remarquable discours sur l'importance de la chasteté et du contrôle de soi, lequel se heurta à des oreilles sourdes, qui semblaient oublier leur dispositif à eau dans ce genre de situation, transformant donc Sakura en une pile de coussins pour leur douceur féline.

S'affalant sur le canapé en signe de soumission, Sakura autorisa Kisame et Hidan à ramper sur ses genoux et à miauler violemment, loupant complètement les regards furieux qu'ils se jetèrent. Elle tendit peu après un bras vers la pile pelucheuse près de ses pieds, attrapant le plus proche par la peau du cou, et il grogna et la griffa.

Ugh. Encore Itachi. Putain. Mais cette fois-ci, Sakura n'allait pas le laisser s'en aller, oh non. Merde, il devait un peu apprendre la politesse, de toute façon. En soufflant, Sakura le saisit pour le mettre sur ses genoux, où elle le serra fermement et grogna. « Reste-là. »

Il se recroquevilla, tout raide. Kisame et Hidan regardaient le spectacle avec curiosité pendant que le reste des chatons leur jetait un coup du tapis. Excepté Tobi, qui dormait au soleil, ce qui était un passe-temps beaucoup plus divertissant.

Sakura commença à faire courir une main entre les oreilles d'Itachi jusqu'à l'endroit où sa fourrure formait un point doux, au bout de sa queue. Sa fourrure était vraiment brillante. C'était une honte qu'il soit une espèce de psychopathe. Elle soupira, mais elle enregistra sous sa main une légère relaxation, puis elle changea, et finalement ce fût un doux ronronnement.

Rigolant bêtement, elle se demanda en combien de temps on l'expédierait à l'asile si elle déboulait dans le bureau de l'Hokage en annonçant qu'elle faisait ronronner Itachi Uchiha comme le mignon bébé chaton qu'il était. Et si toute l'Akatsuki n'avait juste besoin que d'un bon gros câlin ?

Mais, quand on regardait bien, ronronner n'était pas vraiment un gros effort. Les chats faisaient ce son pour leur propre bien-être, et c'était mignon mais la plupart d'entre eux le faisait même quand ils dormaient. Et les femelles ronronnaient quand elles donnaient naissance. Mais putain, c'était quand même _Itachi_.

Elle le plaça gentiment à sa gauche à côté de Kisame où il se coucha en un tas noir et duveteux, rendu ensommeillé par ses soins.

« _Maintenant_ », réfléchit Sakura, « _Que mettre _? »

Elle retourna tranquillement dans sa chambre, ignorant les seps monstruosités qui la harcelait, et ouvrit violement les portes de son placard, essayant de décider si elle devait porter ce haut vert que Ino lui avait donné il y a quelques temps.

« C'est bon », marmonna-t-elle. « Je vais mettre une robe. Naruto va s'en aller, après tout, et il a toujours aimé ça. »

Elle fredonna pendant qu'elle tirait la robe d'été verte de son armoire, se demandant, merde, _ce qui n'allait pas_. Peut-être que Itachi avait émis une sorte de phéromone retardée de chat quand elle l'avait câliné.

Est-ce que les chats pouvaient faire ça ?

Non, probablement pas.

Est-ce que _Itachi_ pouvait faire ça ?

……. Elle n'en doutait pas.

Secouant la tête et souriant d'une oreille jusqu'à l'autre d'une manière presque _bizarrement_ inhabituelle, elle lança chaque objet qu'elle pourrai porter cette nuit. Une jolie casquette blanche pour compléter la robe, un autre cadeau de Ino, un sac à main blanc qu'elle avait depuis ses quinze ans, et une belle petite écharpe blanche. Oui, elle aurai un look indéniablement….. décent.

Une partie de sa conscience, celle cynique, secoua une main en face d'elle et lui rappela qu'elle avait une maison pleine d'Akatsuki, Akatsuki qui étaient des chatons qui faisaient _caca_ partout et _pissaient_ Dieu-sait-où, ce qu'elle pouvait toujours sentir dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour des rendez-vous ! Pas le temps d'être heureuse ! Pas le temps pour quoi que ce soit à part acheter une litière dès que possible et calculer ce qu'elle _devait_ _faire_ avec ces putains de diables duveteux !

« Oh », marmonna-t-elle, inquiète de moment de schizophrénie, « ils n'ont quand même pas fait ça dans la maison….. très souvent. Une fois ou deux, mais ce ne sont que des _bébés_. »

Des bébés qui étaient capables de raser un village entier, apparemment. Des bébés qui se transformaient joyeusement pour devenir des connards maléfiques, apparemment. Des bébés qui –

« Ça suffit », soupira-t-elle se tournant vers les chatons qui avaient l'air curieux et les mettant dans un panier à linge vide. Ils miaulèrent avec colère, mais elle les ignora, allant dans la salle de bain et les déposant précautionneusement sur un carreau. Ils la fixèrent tout les sept avec reproche avant d'essayer de serpenter autour de ses jambes et de sortir de la pièce, ce qu'elle empêcha habilement. Elle se débrouilla pour fermer la porte sans blessures, que ce soit pour _elle_ ou pour les autres, et soupira, les mains sur les hanches et le panier à ses pieds.

« Très bien. Il est temps de s'habiller. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zetsu Un et Zetsu Deux étaient en réalité un simple chaton. Zetsu Deux dominait largement Zetsu Un sous cette forme, son instinct qui dominait naturellement sa personnalité prenant le contrôle de la situation. C'était peut-être une compensation pour le peu de contrôle qu'il exerçait sur ses pensées et actions lorsqu'il était humain.

Mais bon, être le dirigeant quand il était sous sa forme de chaton n'était pas exactement quelque chose dont il était fier. Spécialement quand les seules choses qui venaient à l'esprit du chaton étaient « Nourriture, sexe, putain, les mecs, cette salope est à moi. »

Récemment, il se sentait particulièrement nerveux avec Hidan et Kakuzu, spécialement quand les deux chatons se voutaient et se tendaient dès qu'il les approchait. Ce n'était pas surprenant, ils étaient sujets à l'agressivité et exceptionnellement territoriaux pour des chats, spécialement envers Sakura.

Il pensa à elle pendant peut-être une seconde, à comment elle les avait recueillis, combien il était reconnaissant pour les choses qu'elle leur avait fournis, combien il ne se sentait pas en danger avec elle, ce qui était l'opposé de comment il s'était sentis avec la vieille femme. Mais la penture du meuble de la salle de bain le distraya, et il commença à les griffer à fond, sortant ses griffes, et il en savoura chaque secondes.

Deidara était occupé à se nettoyer, dans un coin, capturant momentanément l'intérêt de Zetsu. Il léchait impeccablement son estomac et descendait lentement, arrivant éventuellement vers –

Zetsu marcha tranquillement vers la porte de la salle de bain et gratta, miaulant gentiment. Il s'ennuyait, et les autres chatons aussi.

Kisame les rejoignit à la porte, commençant à faire un chœur de miaulements et de grattements. Tobi les rejoignit peu après, restant un moment avec les autres.

Bientôt, tout les chatons grattaient à la porte de Sakura et hurlaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de leurs minuscules poumons. Et ils n'étaient pas contents que l'on ne leur réponde pas rapidement.

C'est avec une immense joie _générale_ que Sakura ouvrit finalement la porte, toute pomponnée et semblant très différente de la Sakura habituelle.

« Filez, filez », dit-elle, et ils obéirent, son pied menaçant de les emporter. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, évitant une autre de leur escapade, et commença à sortir du matériel de dessous la table, le branchant et enroulant le fil électrique autour du robinet.

Elle se tourna vers Zetsu, le soulevant joyeusement, et le posa sur la table.

Il la regarda avec espoir, ses yeux dorés grands ouverts et calculateurs.

« Tu veux m'aider? » demanda-t-elle avec excitation, et Zetsu se frotta contre son bras avec enthousiasme. Si elle était excitée, il l'était aussi. Cela semblait juste _naturel_.

Elle le gratta derrière les oreilles, et il commença à ronronner avec reconnaissance.

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'être humain pour m'aider », marmonna-t-elle, lui tenant la tête sous le robinet et faisant couler de l'eau. Un léger nuage de fumée tourbillonna pendant un moment, et Zetsu sursauta, faisant un grognement très inhabituel.

Sakura haussa un sourcil, gardant son regard fermement planté _au-dessus_ de ses pectoraux pendant qu'elle lui tendait une serviette. « C'était bizarre. »

« La table est froide », marmonna-t-il, drapant la serviette autour de ses hanches et la maintenant en place. « Tu as besoin de mon aide? »

« Oui, s'il te plait », dit-elle, en faisant un grand sourire et lui tendant une barrette. Il fixa l'objet comme si c'était une sorte de puzzle antique.

« Quand je te tends une mèche de cheveux, je veux que tu poses dessus une barette, d'accord? »

Zetsu plissa le front. « Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes cheveux? »

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule. « Et alors? Si tu n'es pas assez compétent pour ça, je peux toujours demander à Deidara de m'aider. »

Zetsu saisit tous les cheveux avec obéissance et les attacha en arrière. Plusieurs barrettes tombèrent et il leur jeta un regard noir. « Je vais recommencer, je te conseilles en tout cas de ne pas laisser pas Deidara te lécher avant un bon bout de temps. »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi. »

Zetsu trouva que la routine de boucler les cheveux était assez frustrante. Il voulut aussitôt s'asseoir ou s'éloigner, et c'était une nouvelle forme de torture. Elle souffla plusieurs fois quand elle se brula, mais autrement, c'était vraiment _ennuyeux_.

Heureusement, elle finit vingt minutes plus tard, coupant le fer à friser et ramassant les cheveux roses tombés sur la table avec la main. Elle jeta les cheveux tombés à la poubelle, manquant de trébucher sur Deidara.

« Deidara, arrête de nettoyer ton truc qui pendouille en face d'une dame », le gronda-t-elle, et Deidara fit une pause pendant un long moment pour la fixer d'un air incrédule. Mais il cligna des yeux une fois puis retourna à ses occupations.

Elle commença à ranger son matériel de coiffure, et à un moment, elle se pencha dos à Zetsu pour ranger le fer à friser refroidi.

C'était tellement surprenant qu'elle ait les fesses pressées contre ses genoux que Zetsu lui _agrippa_ violemment les hanches, se tendant et s'arquant juste un peu. C'était instinctif. Il se jura que c'était instinctif.

En quelques dixièmes de secondes Sakura enregistra apparemment que leur position avait l'air un peu plus que _vraiment_ compromettante, plusieurs chatons regardant Zetsu comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas trop, mais qu'ils savaient que c'était mauvais. Hidan et Kakuzu tournèrent autour de ses chevilles nues comme des requins.

Sakura s'éloigna de lui rapidement, et il se retrouva privé de son .... eh bien.... corps. Cela sonnait pire que ce qui c'était vraiment passé.

Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce en trainant les pieds, embarrassée et silencieuse, et Zetsu la suivit, des étoiles brillant faiblement dans ses yeux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Putain, putain, putain_ , gronda Sakura quand elle se rua hors de la maison, prenant soin de la fermer derrière elle.

Elle courut hors du jardin et se heurta aussitôt à Naruto, attendant juste devant son portail, qui cligna des yeux et l'attrapa par les avant-bras.

« C'est bon, Sakura », la consola-t-il. « Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu ne devrai pas te faire du mal à toi-même en essayant ce genre de choses. »

_Clack._

Sakura soupira et baissa son sac à main, et Naruto gémit et se tint la tête comme d'habitude. Ce spectacle, comme toujours, mettait Sakura de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait ici le gentil garçon qui la faisait sortir pour manger, et tout ce qu'elle lui offrait en retour était un sac dans la tête.

Une douce lumière verte puis une chaleur soudaine, et Naruto allait de nouveau mieux, seulement cette fois-ci avec un adorable air méfiant sur le visage. Et ce n'était pas étonnant, depuis que le taper était son habitude avant de commencer à divaguer sur quel idiot il était.

Ce _regard_. C'était vraiment trop –

« Oh, Naruto », gémit-elle, le choquant en le serrant avec les bras grands ouverts. « Je suis vraiment trop stressée en ce moment, je ne sais plus quoi _faire_. Tout ce travail – aucune mission – je m'ennuis tout le temps – ces _stupides_ chats – je – oh merde, allons au restaurant avant que je ne m'écroule. »

Elle renifla et s'agrippa à son sac à main, se sentant nettement mieux après cet interlude extrêmement inattendue. Cela lui fit quasiment oublier qu'elle avait été presque - pas tout à fait - tripotée par un tueur présumé.

Presque.

Agrippant la main de Naruto, elle commença à le tirer vers le restaurant le plus proche, un service efficace, des serviettes en tissu, un bon endroit pour manger qu'elle avait repéré, avec l'intention de partager la note avec le pauvre garçon. Elle devait le faire, de toute façon.

« Donc, Naruto », gazouilla-t-elle, lançant un coup d'œil à l'hôte du Kyuubi qui était perturbé, « parle-moi de ta mission. Autant que tu le peux, en fait. »

« Oh, eh bien », répondit-il, un peu détendu, « c'est juste une mission habituelle de part-trouve-et tue quelqu'un. Tu sais, c'est juste - juste normal. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Hmm _hmm_. »

« Hey! Au moins c'est pas l'Akatsuki ou quelque chose du genre, comme avec l'accident bizarre qui c'était passé. »

Naruto fit une pause quand elle sursauta et il trotta à côté d'elle, sa fierté masculine lui demandant de ne pas se faire tirer par quelqu'un qui faisait la moitié de sa taille.

« Ouais », marmonna Sakura, jetant un coup d'œil à un magasin à côté. Naruto la scruta du regard, regrettant probablement son émotion angoissée et son humeur changeante qui annonçaient peu d'amusement et de rires pendant le diner.

« Ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien », murmura-t-il.

Sakura tourna la tête brusquement et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire le plus gros mensonge de toute leur amitié.

« Oh, je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguée, tu sais. Je devrai faire un somme quand je rentrerai à la maison. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ni celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Rentrons juste à l'intérieur et essayons de nous amuser, d'ac'? »

Il rayonna et pris son bras. « Avec plaisir, ma dame. »

« Non, Naruto », rigola-t-elle légèrement. « Vraiment, c'est le mien. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'aurai mis je sais pas combien de temps à le taper. Pfffff. Putains d'ordinateurs. La suite, je pense que si je l'ai tapé dans un mois, c'est que j'aurai été particulièrement rapide. Alalalala ces virus informatiques.^^ Enfin bon, merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait plaisir. Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'aimez pas le Zetsusaku. Enfin je veux dire que pour l'instant c'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup mis en avant, mais cette fic est un Akatsuki X Sakura, donc ce n'est pas centré que sur lui.^^ C'est juste que pour l'instant c'est lui qui est le plus proche d'elle.

Bisoux et merci à tous.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà, après je sais pas combien de temps, le chapitre six. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour la mise à jour, mais avec les vacances, mes autres fics et tout.... Enfin c'est pas grave.^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite des aventures de Sakura et des chatons Akatsuki.

**Chapitre six: **

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière elle avec un bruit satisfaisant, et pendant un moment, Sakura s'appuya contre – quelque part entre calme et léthargie – prétendant ne pas remarquer que plusieurs paires d'yeux – des yeux _humains_ – n'étaient pas en train de la regarder à travers la cuisine avec méfiance depuis le salon. Est-ce qu'ils l'attendaient? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Bientôt minuit.

D'accord, donc elle avait eu un « _petit_ » retard, mais il lui semblait que le temps passait toujours plus vite quand elle était avec Naruto. De plus, un ninja ne savait jamais quand ses amis pouvaient partir et ne jamais revenir. C'était important de profiter de temps qui lui était accordé.

Sakura se dirigea vers le canapé, où l'obscurité se dissipait pour révéler la pièce. Décidant que s'affaler simplement sur le sol pour les vexer était un gaspillage d'énergie, elle profita de la place libre sur le canapé, réalisant tardivement qu'elle n'avait pas allumé la lumière, ni même verrouillé la porte.

« Vous êtes horriblement silencieux », remarqua-t-elle en marmonnant. Un corps se déplaça à sa droite, et elle tourna la tête, distinguant à peine l'air inquiet de Tobi grâce au clair de lune qui passait par la fenêtre. A son léger étonnement, son expression était sombre et inquiète.

« Tobi pens – nous pensions que tu nous avais abandonnés. »

Quelques criquets commencèrent un chœur quelque part dans la nuit, et Sakura s'arrêta un moment pour les écouter.

« Pourquoi..... je partirai? C'est _ma_ maison, tu sais. »

Tobi regarda ailleurs, et un corps mince s'avança directement vers les jambes étalées de Sakura, la peau bi-colorée trahissant son identité.

« Il veut dire que nous pensions que tu avais peut-être décidé de trahir, après tout », réprimanda Zetsu. « C'était très inquiétant pour nous tous, et c'est habituel, maintenant que nous vivons complètement dépendants des caprices d'une femme. »

Sakura enleva son écharpe et la jeta sur le sol d'un air irrité, scannant la pièce et essayant de trouver tout le monde. Elle devenait nerveuse quand elle ne savait pas. Tobi à côté d'elle sur le canapé, Zetsu en face..... où était Itachi? Un éclat rouge attira ses yeux et elle jeta un autre coup d'œil vers le coin de la pièce, où une forme intimidante s'appuyait contre le mur, lui lançant un regard noir, presque vengeur. En fait, _c'était_ un peu déconcertant.

« Eh bien, si vous pensez tous que vous pouvez avoir une vie meilleure quelque part _ailleurs_, alors je vous en prie, allez-y. _S'il vous plaît_. Allez au moins _à l'extérieur_, putain. Mon meilleur ami m'a quasiment abandonné et j'ai une maison pleine de criminels endurcis que tout le monde déteste. Je vais vraiment finir par _crever_, peut-être même grâce à vous. »

Zetsu ferma les yeux.

« Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, Ml – Sakura. Nous allons tous essayer de nous accommoder de cette situation. »

_Ouais, c'est ça_. Maintenant qui était sur sa gauche, alors? Elle pensa vaguement envoyer une minuscule sonde de chakra, mais cela pouvait être interprété comme de la peur, et ils auraient certainement raison. Le mieux était de juste se retourner et de regarder. Des yeux bleus la fixèrent avec appréhension et Deidara se mordit la lèvre, ne disant rien, ce qui était certainement anormal dans _cette_ situation.

Kakuzu s'appuyait sur le canapé derrière le blond et l'observait d'un air méfiant avec un visage glacial, et il y avait plus loin derrière lui Hidan qui bouillait littéralement de rage. Elle pouvait sentir Kisame directement derrière elle, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment de bouger pour renverser sa tête en arrière et le fixer. Ça aurait été vraiment...... bizarre.

Donc apparemment, ils pensaient tous qu'elle allait les apporter à Tsunade. Oh, merveilleux. Elle avait maintenant une maison pleine de criminels _effrayés_, ce qui était certainement encore moins bien que la situation de départ. C'était presque irréel. Au début, on aurait qu'il y avait une sorte de lien entre eux, ô combien troublant et anormal, et tout ce qu'il en restait maintenant était une haine couverte. Génial, elle en devenait même _poétique._

Elle regarda encore Itachi dans le coin, et une empathie complètement indésirable et inconfortable la saisit. Ils étaient des assassins et tout, d'accord, mais vraiment personne ne méritait d'être transformé en chaton et d'être quasiment réduit en esclavage et mis en cage par une fille émotionnellement instable aux cheveux roses.

Mais les moments qu'elle avait passé avec eux, de son plein grès ou non, la firent sourire mentalement. Ce ne serait pas bien s'ils pouvaient juste s'entendre et organiser une espèce de système de survie bizarre?

La situation était presque agréable et déprimante en même temps? Non, attendez. C'était les deux. Ce n'était pas le moment de préparer une nouvelle vie, cependant, car Zetsu attendait toujours une réponse, se dressant au-dessus d'elle comme un éléphant. Ou..... quelque chose du genre. Sakura laissa échapper un rire étouffé, sa juxtaposition d'émotions dominant son calme extérieur.

Elle regarda l'homme silencieux avec des larmes se formant dans ses yeux, en partie dues au stress, en partie dûes à la révélation que oui, elle avait été une salope totale pendant la plus grande partie de cette aventure, mais principalement à cause de l'épuisement, et probablement aussi d'un manque de relations stables.

« Je sais que vous essayez de vous y accommoder. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être une personne plus agréable. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été. Ca me revient juste en tête de temps en temps. »

Une main toucha la sienne dans les ténèbres et elle sursauta. Tobi.

« Tobi pense que tu es quelqu'un de gentil, Mlle Sakura. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est gentille, Zetsu? »

« Sakura; nous – oh. »

Elle n'entendit jamais exactement ce que Zetsu voulait dire ; elle s'était déjà endormie sur l'épaule de Tobi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, Sakura avait pris la décision de partir. Pas pour déménager ou dénoncer les criminels endurcis, remarquez, mais juste un voyage pour soulager son esprit et son âme : une adorable mission de reconnaissance de rang B en direction de Dieu-sait-où.

Le moins que le puisse dire, c'est que se réveiller ce jour là avait été une expérience intéressante. Elle se sentait embarrassée un peu tard d'être tombée endormie en leur présence inquiétante, mais cette pensée fût quelque peu effacée par le fait qu'elle était dans son lit avec les draps tirés proprement sur son corps. Surprenant. Qui donc les avait-mis là ?

Décidant que la meilleure chose à faire était de ne pas y penser, Sakura roula hors du lit et se leva sur le sol en bois dur impitoyablement froid (Où était ce foutu tapis ?), s'étirant, baillant, et essayant de se réveiller pendant la durée du reste du chemin. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Etrange…. il n'y avait aucun chaton. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun son provenant du salon, ni de la salle de bain, ni – alarmée, Sakura jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir par la porte de sa chambre. Personne.

« Pffff. Où _sont_ ces mecs ? »

Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'inquiétait ou quelque chose du genre, c'était simplement important de savoir où ils étaient tout le temps parce que…. oh, putain. Sakura saisit un pantalon de son lit, le mit brusquement, et rentra bruyamment dans le salon, où de nombreux couvertures et oreillers étaient empilés sur le canapé. Quelle adorable surprise. Et à en juger par l'odeur de la cuisine, le petit déjeuner avait été préparé, mais il n'y avait aucune vaisselle. C'était _tout simplement_ bizarre. Les hommes n'étaient pas supposés savoir cuisiner proprement.

Donc s'ils n'étaient pas dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans la chambre d'ami, ni dans les toilettes, ni dans la cuisine, ou le salon, alors….. Sakura traversa la cuisine en courant, dérapa en s'arrêtant devant la porte d'entrée, et scruta du regard le jardin. Là ! Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…. Six chatons, avec un Zetsu sur la chaise longue.

Mais quand elle regarda, Zetsu – _poof_ – redevint un chaton, s'extirpa du pantalon, e trotta jusqu'à l'endroit où Kisame et Hidan jouaient à « Traquer les Choses qui sont Immobiles ». Itachi les regardait avec les yeux à demi-fermés, puis un papillon voleta, et il se mit à le poursuivre à travers la cour avant de s'arrêter avec un sursaut. Il se lava furieusement la queue, probablement embarrassé, et Sakura essaya de son mieux de ne pas glousser. Tobi, précédemment endormi sous le cerisier, couru dans une flaque, se roula dans l'eau, et, sous sa forme humaine, ramassa le pantalon où Zetsu l'avait laissé, même s'il oublia presque de le mettre.

Elle aurait aimé croire être un témoin caché de cette étrange (et complètement adorable et mignonne) affaire, mais la rigidité des épaules de Tobi l'avertit qu'il était conscient de sa présence, et en plus méfiant. Eh bien, quel était le problème, alors.

La porte claqua et Sakura se traina vers la chaise longue, laquelle, d'une manière assez embarrassante, prenait une place conséquente dans sa minuscule cour. Peut-être qu'elle devrait considérer l'idée de la bouger dans le futur….

« Salut, Tobi », marmonna-t-elle, « B'jour. »

Tobi lui jeta un coup d'œil, une expression sombre remplaçant son attitude habituellement rieuse. Quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, Sakura se tapa avec une baguette en métal. Elle était _vraiment_ aussi horrible que ça ? Mon Dieu, elle devait s'éloigner de cette bande de fous. Ils la rendaient sénile et grincheuse à un si jeune âge. Mais d'abord, une stratégie. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait partir tout à coup. Ce serait….. vraiment trop satisfaisant. Ouais.

« Bonjour, Mlle Sakura », marmonna-t-il en retour.

Est-ce qu'elle devait mentionner l'incident de la nuit dernière ? Après tout, elle avait vraiment agi de manière complètement tyrannique, puis elle s'était _endormie_ sur l'un d'entre eux. Et alors, _en plus_, un autre l'avait apparemment transportée jusqu'à son lit.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'instant. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'elle voulait était un plan de fuite.

« Hey, Tobi, je…. vais travailler maintenant, d'ac' ? »

Oh, oui. C'était le summum de l'intelligence.

« D'accord. »

Donc Tobi avait repris sa surveillance des chatons, et Sakura se trouvait maintenant devant le bureau de l'Hokage.

Les doubles portes se dressaient devant elle d'un ai menaçant, en dépit du fait qu'elle venait ici quasiment tout les jours. Tsunade savait sans doute déjà qu'elle était juste devant la porte, donc ce serait stupide de se retourner et de courir comme un poulet effrayé (ou comme un autre animal cliché) quand tout ce que ferait Tsunade serait de lui courir derrière et de lui demander quel était le problème. C'était l'inconvénient. Tsunade savait _toujours_ quand Sakura avait une dent contre quelque chose. Merde.

Et elle poussa donc les portes et tomba sur une Tsunade surprise avec un air coupable, qui était courbée sur sa chaise et regardait quelque chose sous son bureau. Attendez, qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

« Sakura ! » chanta joyeusement la blonde voluptueuse. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui ! Quelle surprise ! Eh bien, j'ai une montagne de choses à faire pour toi si tu aimerai du travail, et puis j'ai des choses que je dois régler, heu, après que tu sois _partie_ pendant un moment……. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. D'accord, donc Tsunade avait elle aussi des problèmes mentaux.

Bon, autant cracher le morceau tout de suite.

« Dame Tsunade », supplia Sakura de sa voix la plus implorante, « J'ai besoin d'une mission. »

Tsunade n'entendit pas, mais c'était parce que toute son attention était de nouveau focalisée sur ce quelque chose sous son bureau. Ses yeux allaient d'avant en arrière, donc ça devait être sans doute quelque chose d'écrit, mais….

« Dame Tsunade ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit sèchement l'Hokage furieuse, gardant toujours la tête baissée. « Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de _faire_ quelque chose, là ? »

« Si. »

Parce qu'elle avait fait un pas derrière le bureau pour jeter un coup d'œil et tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé était Tsunade regardant un papier avec un paquet de mots dessus. Sur Jiraya.

« Très bien », soupira l'Hokage. « Ce salaud est parti et a encore disparu. Probablement pour plus de recherche », grommela-t-elle, posant la tête sur ses bras croisés. « Où est Shizune ? Je dois lui – non. »

Une idée brillante illumina soudain la femme, ce qui n'était jamais bon pour Sakura lorsqu'elle était témoin du phénomène. Le dernière Idée Brillante était toujours gravée au fer rouge dans l'esprit de Sakura, et elle ne pensait toujours pas que cela avait été une bonne idée de soigner un bras cassé avec un mélange de jus d'orange et de lait. Enfin, la vitamine C et le calcium sont bons et tout, mais quand même.

Sakura attendit le verdict, espérant qu'il ne contenait pas une once de jus d'orange.

« Tu disais que tu voulais une mission, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda son maître, ressemblant à un vraiment, vraiment mauvais détective de film. « J'ai une mission pour toi. Du genre mission d'espionnage-reconnaissance de rang B. Hautement importante, donc la paie sera évidemment bien suffisante pour te permettre de survivre même jusqu'à l'_année_ prochaine. Tu es quand même un peu intéressée ? »

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, de toute évidence, mais avec sept enfants à la maison, c'était difficile pour une femme de sauver les apparences en société sans travail, donc Sakura accepta cette mission louche, et elle rentrait maintenant à la maison avec le parchemin de mission, réfléchissant à sa situation. C'était apparemment une mission hors du pays, ce qui était glorieux et consistait à faire des choses joyeuses et scintillantes.

Un vieux seigneur féodal avait apparemment agi bizarrement et Tsunade voulait juste un rapport sur lui. La paie était phénoménale, mais c'était probablement juste un coup de pouce de Tsunade envers son élève préférée, puisque le profil ne ressemblait pas du tout aux trucs de rang B.

_Bon, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je vais de toute évidence devoir laisser tous les mecs à la maison, ce que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, mais je suppose que c'est la seule solution. Avec un peu de chance ils ne vont pas trop râler quand je le leur dirai. Ils ont vraiment envahis ma vie, mais je suppose que je leur dois un peu de politesse pour ne pas avoir étés des connards complets, ce qui était tout à fait en leur pouvoir. Attends, faut acheter à manger…._

Donc Sakura s'arrêta à l'épicerie et acheta de la nourriture pour célibataires, ce qui consistait en gros à beaucoup de choses dans des boîtes sur lesquelles les seules indications étaient « mettre dans une poêle et faire chauffer pendant dix minutes à moyenne puissance ». Ils arriveraient à faire ça, non ? Elle espéra que oui. Sinon, peut-être qu'ils la soulageraient en mourant de faim. Bien sûr, immédiatement après cette pensée, une vague de chagrin balaya Sakura comme un vent glacé. Et merde.

Quand elle revint à la maison, décidant de sauter par-dessus la clôture juste pour le fun, Sakura ne trouva aucun chaton dans la cour, ce qui était prévisible. De même, son arrivée dans la cuisine fût accueillie par un silence profond, et par Deidara, qui était debout près de l'évier dans son pantalon volé. Le truc bizarre était que, quand Sakura avait posé les sacs des courses pour se retourner et lui demander de ranger une boîte à l'endroit où il était, il avait mystérieusement disparu, et un coup d'œil dans le salon révéla des cheveux blonds voletant dans le couloir puis hors de son champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? Oh, tant pis », marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. « Tobi ! Tu pourrai venir ici deux secondes ? »

Un petit moment s'écoula, puis un tas sur le canapé bougea et se trouvait être l'homme aux cheveux bruns, précédemment enroulé dans une couverture en polyester. Il gambada presque jusqu'à la cuisine, probablement content d'être utile. Ils s'ennuyaient tous à mourir, très certainement, souffrant de manque dû au fait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait tué d'hommes depuis des mois. Quelle tristesse.

« Oui, Mlle Sakura ? » sourit Tobi, et Sakura sentit un autre poignard lui percer le cœur. D'accord, maintenant ça devenait ridicule, et ils avaient tous dû lui lancer un jutsu bizarre l'incitant à l'affection, parce que – « Comment Tobi peut t'aider ? Tu veux de l'aide pour le repas ? Ou – ou Tobi peut nettoyer, ou – »

Sakura rigola, et ça faisait vraiment du bien. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce mec, elle serait déjà partie à l'asile. Peut-être que quand tout serai fini, elle garderait Tobi juste pour égayer son humeur. Lui et Naruto aurait pu faire une équipe. L'équipe Rendons Sakura Heureuse. Ouais.

« Non, Tobi », renifla Sakura quand elle s'essuya les yeux. « J'ai juste besoin que tu réunisses encore tout le monde dans le salon. C'est vraiment important, d'accord ? »

Il partit comme une flèche, bondissant dans le couloir….. jusqu'à sa chambre. Sakura soupira.

« Ils n'arrêterons jamais d'aller dedans, c'est ça ? »

« En fait, ta chambre semble être un endroit d'intimité pour nous. Nous espérions que tu ne serai pas opposé à ce que nous allions dedans. Hidan n'a plus fouillé dans tes habits depuis que tu l'as attrapé la dernière fois. _Appelle ça culpabilité, si tu veux_. »

Sakura poussa un cri aigu et faillit sauter à un kilomètre au son de la voix de Zetsu, qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle, elle le trouva en fin de compte dans le sol près du frigo. _Dans_ le sol. En fait, c'était plus _à moitié_ dedans. Enfin, c'était quand même vraiment flippant. Le sol semblait presque _devenir_ une partie de son corps, bougeant et flottant avec lui quand il s'extraya du linoléum pour se mettre debout à côté d'une Sakura très perturbée.

Zetsu, remarquant peut-être sa tension, n'hésita pas à s'expliquer en quelques phrases qui ne servirent qu'à la faire flipper encore plus.

« Bien que nous ayons été ensorcelés, il semblerait qu'en fait nos capacités humaines n'ont pas été effacées ; mais nous avons quand même remarqué des changements sous notre autre forme. J'ai la capacité spéciale de me fondre avec la moquette, par exemple. _C'est génial quand tu essaie de garder un coin ensoleillé juste pour toi. Ça éloigne les autres_. »

Et maintenant il lui parlait juste de faire la sieste au soleil comme si c'était une conversation normale. C'était vraiment –

« Tobi a trouvé tout le monde, Mlle Sakura. »

– _complètement_ dément et au-delà du processus de pensée d'un humain normal. Parce que quand elle regarda encore dans le salon, Zetsu s'était déjà installé à sa place en face du canapé, et le reste d'entre eux était silencieusement rassemblés ici, attendant et regardant. Fixant, plutôt. Et elle était juste debout là dans la cuisine, tenant son parchemin et ayant l'air stupide.

S'éclaircissant la gorge, Sakura marcha dans le salon jusqu'à sa place respective en face de la table et essaya d'imaginer que le groupe d'hommes devant elle était un comité de docteurs. Ou peut-être un troupeau de girafes. _Quelque chose_ qui n'était pas une bande d'hommes maléfiques et possiblement lascifs.

« Très bien », soupira-t-elle, « j'irai droit au but. Je pars en mission hors du pays, et je ne reviendrai pas pendant une semaine. »

Une impression bizarre de déjà-vu lui traversa la tête, et quand elle vit les sept paires d'yeux devenir inexpressives d'une manière perturbante pendant un instant où son cœur s'arrêta de battre, elle sût qu'elle venait juste de mettre les pieds dans une autre situation assez désastreuse.

Elle devait vraiment faire la note mentale _d'arrêter_ de titiller le complexe d'abandon de ces mecs.

« C'est quoi ces _conneries_ », déclara Hidan, brisant le silence et lui décochant un regard noir qui aurait pu lui faire fondre les os. Sérieusement. « D'abord tu nous menace de nous abandonner, et maintenant ça ? »

« Je ne peux rien y faire », se défendit Sakura, sentant arriver un soupir de lassitude. « Je ne peux pas vraiment dire « Non merci » et repartir les mains dans les poches. »

« Tu aurais dû prévoir et _empêcher_ un truc comme ça », dit Kakuzu, ayant l'air nettement plus ronchon que d'habitude, mais ne faisant pas de caprice explosif comme la dernière fois. Sa pauvre table ne l'aurait pas supporté.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas être médium », dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. « J'aurai sûrement pris mes vacances maintenant, mais j'y étais déjà avant que vous ne débarquiez tous. » Elle était sur le point de continuer avec quelque chose de mordant, de dur, et de tout à fait _idéal_ pour ce connard sarcastique et égoïste, mais elle trouva que se faire caresser la tête comme un chaton par quelqu'un était assez déconcertant.

Elle entendit Deidara parler avant de pouvoir vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. « Tobi, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_, mmh ? »

Tobi pressa son nez contre son cou, posant sa joue sur son épaule. « Elle ne devrait pas être autant blâmée. » Ses mains bougèrent de sa tête qu'elles caressaient pour jusqu'à sa taille qu'elles agrippèrent, et les _lèvres_ de Tobi étaient sur son cou, et Sakura était sur le point d'avoir une attaque cardiaque. « Tobi se sent coupable envers Sakura. Nous ne lui faisons pas suffisamment confiance. »

Sakura vit très clairement le visage de Zetsu, la manière dont il n'était concentré fermement que sur Tobi, sévère, calculateur, à moitié effrayant, puis elle ne vit plus rien, car un torse large et (heureusement) habillé obscurcit sa vision et l'attira dans une étreinte féroce.

Elle se retrouva soudain à jouer le rôle de condiment intermédiaire dans un sandwich Tobi-Hidan.

Oh, mon Dieu, elle allait mourir, non ?

Hidan resserra son étreinte sur elle, l'arrachant à Tobi et la jetant sur son épaule, se dirigeant vers le couloir. Sakura jappa et réfléchit à un moyen de défense. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être violent.

« Tu vois ? Quelqu'un pourrait juste t'embarquer comme ça et t'emmener jusqu'au trou du cul du monde, et qu'est-ce que nous deviendrions ? Nous serions foutus, c'est tout. » Il la fit tomber de son épaule, et elle atterrit magistralement sur le sol en face de lui.

Après que Sakura ait reçu un regard assez mauvais de la part d'Hidan, ledit malpoli aux cheveux argentés lui frappa doucement le front avec une phalange et fronça les sourcils. « Tu devrai sérieusement commencer à être plus vigilante. Tu meures, nous mourrons. Compris ? »

« Mais je pensais que tu étais immortel ? »

« Pas grave. Tu meures, nous mourrons. »

« _Elle ne mourra pas_. »

C'était dit avec tellement de calme et de conviction que Sakura resta confuse pendant un moment sur l'identité de celui qui avait exprimé cette idée. Sûrement aucun de _ses_ chatons Akatsuki ?

Comme prévu, Zetsu était droit derrière eux deux, _avait_ été droit derrière eux deux, regardant leur échange avec un dédain évident et croissant. « _Elle ne peux pas mourir_. »

Hidan grogna et croisa les bras. « Tu te fais des illusions. »

« _Je suis confiant_. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne te fais pas des idées. »

Sakura vit un échange explosif et très dangereux prendre place, un qui n'avait même pas besoin d'être retranscrit avec des mots. C'était évident par le ton mordant de leurs voix, leur regard acéré, et leurs positions respectives. Défensives, adverses, condescendantes, et combatives de la pire des manières possibles.

« Elle ne mourra pas », redéclara Zetsu, jetant un coup d'œil à Sakura.

« Et si oui ? »

Il y eu un moment étouffant où Zetsu ne parla pas, ne faisant que le fixer. Puis, « _Ça ne se passera pas_. »

C'était une expérience bizarre pour Sakura d'entendre Zetsu Deux parler autant, alors qu'elle avait rarement entendu sa voix. Et quand elle le faisait, cela ne durait qu'une seconde, comme si elle l'avait mal entendu ou que c'était juste la télévision dans une autre pièce. Mais il était là, faisant une apparition grandiose. La même personnalité, le même Zetsu, juste…. un peu moins cérémonieux. C'était comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait attisé chaque instinct qu'il détenait à l'intérieur de son étrange corps bicolore.

Zetsu était, réalisa-t-elle avec le choc qui venait normalement lors des grandes « Illuminations », _jaloux _de Hidan.

De ….. Hidan ?

C'était vraiment…. stupide. S'il devait l'être de _quelqu'un_, alors ce serai probablement de _Tobi_ qu'il – »

Hidan les frôla tout les deux en partant, se mordant la langue et se contentant de secouer la tête. Quand l'homme fût hors de vue, Zetsu se tourna vers Sakura, ayant l'air complètement impassible, comme d'habitude.

« Ça va ? »

« Non, il m'a violée pendant les dix secondes où nous étions hors du champ de vision de tout le monde. »

Zetsu plissa le front, et Sakura soupira.

« Je plaisante, Zetsu. »

Le retour au salon fût en grande partie sans histoires. « D'accord », soupira-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, « quelqu'un _d'autre_ veut-il une chance de me cogner, de m'abimer, ou autrement de me mutiler ? Ou ça va comme ça ? » Elle se sentait comme si elle enseignait à l'académie, par la manière dont ils agissaient.

Ce fût Kisame qui parla en premier, même s'il semblait étonnamment satisfait. « Quand est-ce que tu pars ? »

« Cette nuit. »

Il y eu un murmure silencieux parmi son merveilleux public.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait venir avec toi, mmh », proposa Deidara, et Sakura fût bizarrement ravie de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. D'un autre côté, elle était son ticket de sortie pour s'en aller de cet enfer. Elle aussi se serait probablement sentit concernée.

« Non, ça ira », le rassura-t-elle, et elle sourit. « Je suis une grande fille. J'ai fait des trucs comme ça plein de fois. »

« Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? » demanda-t-il. Il l'avait évitée il y a quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait autant maintenant ?

« En mission de reconnaissance. Je ne peux pas vous dire où je vais. »

« Tu ne penses pas que ce serai plus sûr de nous le dire, mmh ? Et si tu t'attirai des ennuis ? Nous pourrions t'aider. »

Oh, c'était hilarant. « Ah oui, vraiment ? Venir m'aider comme si de rien n'était ? C'est ça ? Juste, tu sais, venir au galop sur vos grands chevaux et me sauver d'un monde si dangereux ? »

Il fit la moue.

« Vous êtes l'_Akatsuki_. Quelqu'un vous _remarquera_. Je suis même chanceuse que personne ne vous ai _déjà_ remarqués ! »

« C'était juste une suggestion, putain. T'as tes règles ou quoi ? »

C'était ça. C'était. Vraiment. Ça. « Ecoutez, bande de salopards. Je vais faire cette mission. Je pars cette nuit. _Aucun d'entre vous_ ne viens avec moi. J'aurai au moins quelques vacances si _je_ _me fais tuer_."

« Ce qui pourrai très bien arriver », dit-il d'un air figé. « Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous devrai venir avec toi, mmh. »

« Tu es volontaire ?» cria-t-elle, grinçant des dents. « J'espère vraiment, vraiment que _oui_, parce que je serai trop contente de te montrer aux gardes des portes du village, chaton ou non. Je pense que tu trouvera les prisons de Konaha très à ton goût. »

« Ça suffit », grogna Kakuzu.

« _Va te faire foutre_ », lui grogna-t-elle en retour. « J'en ai marre de _vous tous_ ! J'ai besoin d'un break d'une semaine. Je vais me débrouiller. Je reviendrai. Je ne suis pas faible et je ne vais pas vous _abandonner_. D'accord?"

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse. Elle rentra dans sa chambre comme une furie, claqua la porte derrière elle, envoya voler d'un coup de pied une chaussette solitaire, puis commença furieusement à faire ses bagages.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Plus tard cette nuit-là, tout était prêt dans son sac, et elle passait maintenant quinze minutes de solitude dans sa chambre à s'habiller avec sa tenue habituelle de mission, complète avec le haut rouge et le petit short rouge et tout. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de remplir ses poches, compartiments, et étuis cachés avec quelques aiguilles empoisonnées, quelques tampons (on ne sait jamais quand on a besoin de ces trucs), et un Kunaï caché ici et là.

Elle avait fait le dîner une dernière fois, et l'avait très bien préparé en une tentative à moitié-crédible de faire croire à son innocence relative. C'était vraiment une chose étrange, inconsciente, et psychologique de s'assurer qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle les quittait et tout ça. Elle n'avait en réalité aucune idée de s'ils avaient apprécié le repas ou non, car ils avaient été trop occupés à s'empiffrer pour le lui dire.

Excepté Itachi. Cet homme mangeait come un oiseau. Rapidement, par petites doses, regardant souvent autour de lui, et à l'occasion il faisait même pivoter sa tête en un tour complet à cause d'une vertèbre du cou mal accroché, ce qui s'était développé avec le temps pour servir de cette façon à assurer sa sécurité.

Enfin, la dernière partie n'était peut-être pas vraie.

Sakura mit prudemment la dernière aiguille empoisonnée dans le compartiment de l'étui qu'elle avait à la taille spécialement fabriqué pour les aiguilles empoisonnées (c'était une trousse datant de l'Académie, mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir), et elle resta là à fixer ses bagages pendant un moment, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'elle aurait pu oublier. Selon la grande tradition de Sakura, elle trouva. Du savon !

Heureusement la lumière de la salle de bain était toujours allumée, et elle entra rapidement dedans en passant à travers le couloir, scannant silencieusement tout les tiroirs, consciente du silence étrange du salon, qui était récemment devenu une sorte de putain de Repaire de la Mort de l'Akatsuki. Eh bien, tant pis. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. Ils pouvaient _avoir_ ce stupide salon.

Agrippant le savon blanc, fade, et sans odeur qui convenait le mieux pour les missions où il fallait se cacher, Sakura retourna dans sa chambre en courant et le jeta dans un sac avec son shampoing tout aussi blanc, fade, et sans odeur, s'arrêtant encore une fois pour se demander si elle avait tout pris. Son gros sac était fermé, ce qui était bizarre vu qu'elle l'avait laissé ouvert au moment où elle était partit, mais comme elle était en retard, elle agrippa tous ses bagages et les traina dans la cuisine, regardant une dernière fois la maison transformée en mini-confrérie.

« C'est bon, les mecs, je pars », lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule depuis la porte ouverte. « Il y a plein de trucs et de boites dans le garde-manger, donc ça ira pour la nourriture. Hidan, n'explose pas ma facture d'eau. Tu n'as besoin que de dix minutes pour prendre une douche correcte, de toute façon. Itachi, merci de ranger mes livres par ordre alphabétique. Ce serait…. très agréable de ta part. Euh…. Quelqu'un doit boire mon jus de grenade avant que je revienne, parce qu'il va expirer avant mon retour, et ce truc était vraiment cher. Salut, tout le monde. »

Elle courut dans la nuit avec un rythme accrut par le chakra. Elle sauta sur sa clôture, sur celle des voisins, s'arrêta rapidement aux portes du village pour une vérification du parchemin, puis elle fût dehors puis loin de Konoha , bondissant d'arbre en arbre dans la forêt sombre, trop loin pour voir plusieurs hommes ensorcelés en chatons échanger des sourires sournois.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà.^^ A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ? Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement dans un mois et quelques, donc va falloir attendre un peu. Bisous et merci d'avoir lu.


	7. Chapter 7

C'est vrai que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mis à jour mes traductions, et je m'en excuse. L'explication, c'est tout simplement le bac qui approche --". Je continue quand même mes traductions, mais à un rythme bien plus lent qu'avant =s. Désolée encore pour ce retard, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre sept:

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était agréable d'être dehors et occupée alors que tant de facteurs contrariants avaient envahis sa vie. La forêt était clairsemée et sous ses pieds la terre meuble parsemée de mousse s'était transformée en un sol compact, indiquant la proximité d'un paysage désertique. Elle approchait de la frontière entre le pays du Vent et celui du Feu, même si elle s'en fichait. C'était un environnement idéal, selon elle – quelques arbres et buisson ça et là, un sol qui ne vous glissait pas sous les pieds, et un ciel bleu qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres.

Elle s'était limitée à une légère course après avoir sauté de la canopée, mais maintenant elle marchait. Elle n'aurait loupé ce paysage pour rien au monde, surtout en raison du silence, hormis quelques gazouillements d'oiseaux et le bruit de ses propres pas. La forêt était toujours bruyante avec trop d'animaux pour trop peu d'espace. Et le désert était assourdissant de silence.

Donc pour l'instant, pendant que le temps était parfait et que tout dans sa vie semblait _enfin_ en paix, elle en profiterait. Ce n'était pas la peine d'épuiser son énergie et son chakra en courant, ce n'était pas la peine de se casser la tête sur ce qui était à venir. L'Akatsuki n'existait pas, que ce soit en tant que chatons ou autrement, et ils ne vivaient certainement pas dans sa maison. Elle ne soupçonnait pas que deux ou trois d'entre eux développaient pour elle des sentiments qui feraient mieux de rester secrets, et _bien sûr_ elle ne s'aviserait pas de _penser_ que ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de leur retourner ces sentiments refoulés.

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches, se sentant soudain horriblement oppressée, et elle envoya d'un coup de pieds un rocher à deux mètres d'elle. Il roula jusqu'à s'arrêter en chancelant devant un autre rocher plus grand, sur lequel une colombe voletant et commença à se lisser les plumes. Sakura s'arrêta net, la regardant d('un air vaguement intéressé.

Elle enleva sa tête de dessous son aile et la pencha de côté, contemplant d'abord la forêt puis Sakura. Elle sautilla une fois, deux fois, sifflota doucement, puis voleta sur une branche au-dessus de Sakura.

Une colombe blanche. C'était censé porter bonheur.

Sakura soupira et continua sa route, laissant sa jolie amie derrière elle, où ses petits roucoulements mélancoliques se dissipèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les entendre.

Stupide colombe. Stupide symbolisme. « Stupide Zetsu. »

Sa bonne humeur complètement détruite, et en se demandant comment _ils_ réussissaient à l'affecter même quand ils n'étaient pas dans le coin, elle décida de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa mission. D'ailleurs, elle ferait bien de vérifier son parchemin de mission.

Elle balança son sac devant elle et fouilla dedans, cherchant le bout de papier. Elle toucha quelques sacs, plusieurs habits dispersés, quelque chose de doux....

Quelque chose de doux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir emballé....

Posant le sac sur un rocher à proximité avec une irritation croissante, elle l'ouvrit largement et écarta les bords de l'ouverture aussi largement que possible. Quelque objets quelconques furent poussés jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'attrape la matière douce inconnue et que celle-ci ne _grogne_.

Elle _grognait_. Les objets inanimés ne grognent pas, en général.

Elle fût alors vraiment, vraiment tentée de donner un coup de pied au sac pour le ré-envoyer tout droit à Konoha, mais en dépit du fait que même pour _elle_, cet exploit était impossible, elle avait quand même besoin du contenu dudit sac. Un contenu qui n'était pas, de préférence, duveteux, chaud, vivant, et _Kakuzu_.

« Salopard », grommela-t-elle, le sortant du sac par la peau du coup. Il se balança mollement dans sa main, plus lourd que ce qu'elle se rappelait, les points de sutures autour de sa bouche tendus en une moue féline. « Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ici? » Bien sûr, sa seule réponse fut un léger coup d'œil à leurs positions respectives.

Elle le posa sur le rocher et pressa ses paumes sur ses yeux, grognant et espérant que quelqu'un inventerait immédiatement un jutsu pour voyager dans le temps, puis le lui balancerait sur la tête. Comme ça, elle pourrait revenir dans le temps avant que les chatons ne soient sur le pas de sa porte et s'assurer de les emmener au refuge immédiatement après avoir trouvé la boite. Comme ça, ils ne seraient pas devenus dépendants d'elle, et comme ça, elle n'aurait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient l'Akatsuki, et comme ça, elle n'aurait rien ressenti de plus qu'un léger remord pour avoir dédaigné une boite pleine de chatons sans défense.

Un miaulement distinctement diffèrent résonna de quelque part près de ses pieds, et quand elle regarda, avec de multiples chœurs intérieurs de jurons et de prières, il y avait Zetsu, se léchant une patte et lui jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre. Kakuzu sauta du rocher et fit de même.

La vague de colère brutale qui lui remonta l'œsophage était prévisible et bien normale.

« Connards! » Sakura monta sur le rocher et leur cria dessus de toutes ses forces, et tant pis pour la menace potentielle d'un danger à proximité. « A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez, _putain_? Vous pensez être qui, mes bonnes fées? » Elle agita les poings devant eux avec colère, et ils la fixèrent tout les deux d'un air apeuré, les oreilles aplaties en arrière. « Je vais vous envoyer voler _tout les deux_ jusqu'à la stratosphère! Oh, non, ne fais pas ça. T'as pas _intérêt_. »

Zetsu avait commencé à ramper vers une flaque d'eau, prévoyant très probablement de faire son petit numéro apaisant. Comme si elle allait le laisser refaire ça _encore_ une fois. Avec un cri intérieur frustré, Sakura frappa violemment du pied le rocher, satisfaite quand il céda et se brisa en deux, amenant Zetsu à s'arrêter brutalement quand il entendit le bruit assourdissant.

Le saisissant rapidement, puis enchainant avec Kakuzu, les chatons furent reposés dans son sac avec des gémissements puis furent remplacés par le parchemin de mission. Elle n'allait _pas_ tout foutre en l'air. Si elle remplissait correctement cette mission, il y aurait de l'argent à la clé, et beaucoup. La somme citée par Tsunade était choquante, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi banal, mais elle supposa alors que l'information à recueillir serait très importante. Enfin soit ça, soit Tsunade se sentait désolée pour elle, pour une raison inconnue.

Selon la carte du résumé de mission, elle n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de la ville, et elle serait probablement dans sa chambre d'hôtel dans moins d'une heure. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire. En réalité, il allait juste se dérouler une série de réunions entre quelques représentants des pays de la Terre et du Vent, et Tsunade avait consentit à les autoriser à passer par le pays du Feu pour s'y rendre.

Et pour combattre l'inévitable ennui découlant de ces discours interminables etc, les commerçants de la ville devenaient sans aucun doute cinglés en essayant de se concurrencer à coups de soldes et rabais pour inciter la foule à tester leurs articles. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures de sport, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ceux qui avaient vraiment besoin d'habits, c'était ses invités indésirables à la maison... enfin bon, elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Même sans carte, songea Sakura quand elle scanna l'horizon, Mahazi aurait quand même été facile à trouver. La ville était perchée sur une colline élevée, encadrée par le désert rocheux, et l'ensemble donnait l'impression qu'un arc-en-ciel avait explosé dessus. Des drapeaux, des roulottes, et des stands de marchands entouraient le site comme une espèce de douve bizarre, et il y avait même, part dessus le marché, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une _maison close_ itinérante.

« Eh bien, c'est parti », lança-t-elle dans le vide. Le ronronnement de réponse de Kakuzu fût soigneusement ignoré.

Elle y alla donc, traversant le bazar ( même si elle failli se faire tailler en pièce plusieurs fois par des vendeurs pleins d'espoirs) et dépassant les remparts principaux. Elle dû s'arrête pour une inspection rapide par les fonctionnaires de Suna – ils la laissèrent rentrer sans problème, vu que la plupart d'entre eux la reconnurent grâce à « l'affaire Kankuro », bien que les deux chatons devaient en rire dans leurs barbes – qui l'escortèrent alors jusqu'à son hôtel attitré, qui était nettement plus agréable que celui que cette radine de Tsunade lui avait choisi.

Selon les fonctionnaires du rempart, dont l'un d'eux était Baki, en plus, un simple hôtel trois étoiles n'était pas un endroit où dormir pour Mademoiselle Sakura la Médic. Un hôtel cinq étoiles à étages avec des ascenseurs de verre, des fontaines de marbre et d'or, et un terrain de foot intérieur était peut-être suffisant pour sa grandeur, si seulement elle voulait bien accepter leur humble hospitalité. En fait, l'hôtel était vraiment spectaculaire, mais à l'intérieur du complexe, alors que Baki la trainait au milieu de rangées sans fin de diplomates, Sakura repéra plusieurs ninja à l'air louche.

Mais d'un autre côté, tout les ninja n'avaient-ils pas l'air louche?

Dans l'ascenseur, Sakura décida d'aborder le sujet.

« Baki, combien e personnes vont assister à cette réunion? Quand Tsunade me l'a expliqué, on aurait juste dit une sorte de – enfin, pas comme ça. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta un moment, et le ninja des sables appuya rapidement sur un bouton. L'ascenseur reprit son ascension, même si Sakura entendit quelques jurons étouffés derrière les portes fermées.

« En fait », répondit prudemment Baki, et il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir. « Mademoiselle Sakura, le Kage du Pays de la Terre n'a jamais entretenu de bonnes relations avec le seigneur Kazekage. Vous savez qui est Gaara, et maintenant la plupart des gens le savent aussi. Il le déteste, et le fait qu'il vienne à ces réunions est un grand pas en avant. Et donc, j'ai été envoyé pour leur transmettre la volonté de Gaara, vu que le Kazekage est occupé ailleurs. Voici votre suite, Mademoiselle Sakura. »

Mon Dieu. Pourquoi tout le monde était obligé de l'appeler comme ça?

Les portes s'ouvrirent en coulissant sans un bruit, débouchant sur un petit couloir avec une porte solitaire en acajou située à la fin. Sakura sentit son estomac se nouer. Oh, ils n'avaient quand même pas...

«Nous vous avons réservé la meilleure chambre, Mlle Sakura. C'est la suite du dernier étage, la plus luxueuse. »

« Ah », fût tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire. Elle suivit Baki de près le long du couloir et attendit qu'il sorte la carte et débloque la porte pour elle. « Depuis combien de temps Tsunade prévoyait ma venue? J'ai demandé une mission, n'importe quelle mission. On dirait que vous avez voulu – attendez une minute. »

Baki ouvrit la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur, la maintenant ouverte pour Sakura.

A l'intérieur, le salon suffit à lui couper le souffle, et elle oublia complètement les seigneurs féodaux brailleurs, les missions de rang B, et tout ce qui n'avait pas un plafond de verre, des lustres suspendus, et une cheminée quasiment aussi grande que son canapé.

« Je – hum. »

« Nous avons pensé qu'elle allait surement vous plaire », fit Baki avec un sourire en coin. « Le seigneur Gaara a spécialement demandé que cette suite soit mise de côté pour vous, le sauveur de son frère. Nous n'avons pas oublié ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »

« Apparemment », dit Sakura en riant, se sentant étourdie et légère. Mais elle sentit alors deux objets poilus gigotant maladroitement dans son sac, donc elle devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pissent dedans ou quelque chose du genre. Ils en étaient capables, ces connards.

Heureusement, Baki prit les choses en mains, lui enlevant un poids.

«Je vais maintenant partir. Il y a une liste de numéros de téléphone juste pour vous, au cas où vous en auriez besoin. Suna est à votre service. Vous pouvez appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on vous envoie votre petit-déjeuner demain matin, ou juste demander des provisions pour pouvoir le préparer vous-même dans la cuisine, qui est par là. »

Il pointa du doigt une délicate porte coulissante située au fond à droite du salon, plaça les clés et la carte sur une petite table, puis partit, laissant Sakura dans un monde de luxe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enfermer Kakuzu et Zetsu dans la salle de bain n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des choses à faire, songea Sakura en sirotant rêveusement son champagne, mais c'était nécessaire. D'accord, la chambre d'hôtel – la _maison_ d'hôtel, si elle voulait s'approcher de la vérité – faisait environ deux fois la taille de son appartement et tout, mais elle était _littéralement_ sur la frontière entre deux pays militairement chatouilleux, avec des nuées de diplomates qui l'attendait à chaque tournant.

Si _par hasard_ l'un d'entre eux se faisait parachuter pile en face de l'hôtel, regardait _par hasard_ par la fenêtre, repérait _par hasard_ deux criminels extrêmement dangereux de l'Akatsuki, puis _par hasard_ faisait quelques recherches pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette chambre, eh bien....

Elle était. Dans. La. Merde.

Après un court et agréable moment de silence, deux petits « pop! » simultanés résonnèrent dans la salle de bain, et dans la seconde qui suivit, Zetsu et Kakuzu en sortirent, mouillés, nerveux, et ne portant qu'une petite serviette enroulée autour de la taille.

Ils foncèrent tout les deux vers son sac, à sa grande surprise, et en sortirent deux paires de pantalons et deux de ces bracelets à eau ridicules. Comment est-ce que – ?

Avec un soupir de défaite, Sakura reposa son champagne. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

Partiellement habillés et portant leurs bracelets, Kakuzu et Zetsu lui jetèrent deux des regards les plus malveillants qu'elle ait jamais vu. Sakura se tendit tout de suite, et du chakra lui illumina légèrement le bout des doigts, par habitude.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » lui demanda Zetsu, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était inhabituel. Où était passée la formalité? Il était habituellement tellement correct avec les autres, parce que c'était justement ce qu'il était, Zetsu le diplomate, Zetsu le porte-parole officiel des Chatons Akatsuki. « Nous sommes venus ici pour veiller sur toi, pas pour être enfermés dans une salle de bain. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que c'était votre punition », marmonna Sakura, étrécissant les yeux en le regardant et levant une main pour pouvoir poser son menton dedans. « Peut-être que vous n'auriez pas dû venir, _d'abord_. »

Zetsu s'assit sur un petit fauteuil, adossé contre un lit énorme. Le fauteuil en lui-même était de couleur crème, avec des petits accoudoirs doux, et un grand dossier qui finissait en se recourbant de chaque côté. C'était très élégant, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, et Zetsu jurait avec la couleur du fauteuil d'une manière assez agréable.

Si elle avait été un chaton, elle se serait probablement mise à ronronner.

« Tu », commença-t-il, alors que Kakuzu levait les yeux au ciel et frottait d'un air absent les cicatrices de sa clavicule, « est notre protectrice. Nous sommes à toi. Nos arrangements vont dans les deux sens. Aussi longtemps que tu prendra soin de nous, nous te garderons hors de danger. »

« Sur une note relative », rétorqua Sakura, restant étonnement calme malgré la situation, « si je t'arraches le pénis, alors _tu_ ne pourras plus faire l'amour à qui que ce soit. »

Zetsu fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une note relative. »

« C'est une note relative parce que ton pénis est actuellement à une distance d'arrachage idéale par rapport à ma main. Pigé? »

Il y eut un court silence, et Sakura pût jurer avoir vu Kakuzu dissimuler un sourire. Pendant ce temps, un Zetsu très diffèrent grinçait des dents – de ses dents _acérées_ – et essayait probablement de réfléchir à une bonne réplique.

C'était comme ça qu'il agissait quand il ne se dissimulait pas? C'était le vrai Zetsu?

Il leva les yeux au plafond, renversant la tête en arrière. Kakuzu était occupé à arranger son bracelet à eau, qui n'était pas suffisamment serré.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller? » demanda Zetsu, et il reporta les yeux sur elle d'un air inquisiteur.

Sakura haussa simplement les épaules. « Dehors. C'est une mission de reconnaissance. Je dois d'abord étudier mon environnement. » Elle se leva et ramassa son sac, l'installant sur le lit et en sortant l'essentiel: une brosse à dents et du dentifrice, une brosse à cheveux, un bout de savon inodore, et le duo de shampoing et après-shampoing inodores, spécialement pour les missions. « Mais d'abord, je vais prendre une douche bien méritée. »

Elle y alla donc, quittant les deux Akatsuki avec un dernier avertissement: « Ne quittez pas la pièce. Gardez les rideaux fermés. Si vous me causez des problèmes, je vous _jure_ que je vous arracherez vos petits trucs qui pendouillent. »

Une fois dehors, douchée, et loin de ce silence embarrassant, l'air frais fût un tel ravissement pour Sakura que dès qu'elle atteignit la rue par les portes coulissantes de l'hôtel, elle voulut se rouler et s'étendre dedans. Comme c'était un peu impossible, elle se contenta de rigoler comme une folle et de parcourir le marché pour faire un peu de shopping.

Près des clés, Baki lui avait laissé une enveloppe, qu'elle avait totalement oubliée jusqu'au moment où elle avait attrapé la clé. Elle avait jugé préférable d'y jeter un œil plus tard, donc dans le hall, elle se retrouva soudain propriétaire d'une somme d'argent démente, probablement juste pour dépenser inutilement.

Sakura regardait maintenant les rangées sans fin de stands pliants aux couleurs vives et de magasins identiquement colorés, et elle ressentit un sursaut d'une importance qu'elle n'avait senti depuis des années. Elle avait de l'argent, c'était un petit cadeau, et elle pouvait – elle pouvait – un éclat argenté attira son regard, et elle se jeta avec jubilation sur une bijouterie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quoi, elle avait tout cet argent et le premier endroit où elle allait, c'était une _bijouterie_? Zetsu soupira aussi discrètement que possible, caché sous un distributeur de capotes. _Les femmes._

Elle essayait maintenant un collier de diamants, donc elle en aurait probablement pour un moment. Attendez, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette odeur? C'était une odeur de latex et d'un truc qui ressemblait à de la fraise, donc... Il tendit une main fantomatique à travers le distributeur et la rebaissa, ramenant un préservatif rose dans son sillage.

Est-ce que _tout_ dans cette putain de ville s'était ligué contre lui pour lui détruire les neurones? Il n'avait même voulu commencer à _suivre_ cette stupide femme dès le bureau de l'hôtel.

Puis Sakura se déplaça, donc il mit sans réfléchir le préservatif dans sa poche – du moins, c'est ce dont il se persuada plus tard – et se coula de nouveau dans la terre sablonneuse, gardant une attention méfiante sur le chakra de Sakura et le bruit de ses pas. Tout était dans la vibration, en réalité, du moment que vous saviez qui était au-dessus de votre tête. Chacun en avait une différente et unique. Et si vous demandiez à Zetsu, celle de Sakura était particulièrement agréable...

Il était rudement content qu'il y ait autant d'humidité sous terre. Il n'y avait donc aucun besoin cette fois-ci de s'inquiéter à propos de se rechanger inopinément en chaton et de provoquer son courroux. Elle _s'améliorait_ question gueulantes, mais à la longue, elle deviendrait juste ennuyeuse. Même s'il était intéressant de supposer que plus Sakura s'éloignerait du stress, plus elle deviendrait agréable avec eux.

Bien sûr, l'histoire de l'arrachage de pénis n'était pas du tout quelque chose que l'on pouvait considérer comme _agréable_, mais sa déclaration n'avait pas semblée aussi menaçante que d'habitude, aussi menaçante que les choses qu'elle disait à la maison. Si tout ça était vrai, alors ce devait être la véritable Sakura, songea-t-il. C'était plaisant. Il n'avait maintenant plus besoin de s'inquiéter à propos d'être le vrai lui.

A force de jouer le rôle du gentil porte-parole de l'Akatsuki pendant ces derniers mois de « félinité », c'était presque comme si sa personnalité – ses personnalités, en fait – avaient été complètement recouvertes par quelque chose de gros et cotonneux, le transformant en une version robotique et diplomate de lui-même, qu'il se fichait de conserver plus longtemps.

Peut-être que s'il montrait suffisamment son bon côté à Sakura, peut-être que s'il était aussi agréable que possible avec elle, peut-être qu'elle pourrait – avec le temps, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne servait à rien de brusquer ce genre de chose – _peut-être_ qu'elle pourrait... apprendre à être plus gentille avec le reste de l'Akatsuki. Ouais, mais bien sûr. Avec _chacun_ d'entre eux.

Zetsu serra les dents et se focalisa de nouveau sur les pas de Sakura, se dirigeant dans un magasin de vêtements pour femme. Il s'enfouit avec prudence sous le magasin et tourna autour paresseusement, suivant toujours minutieusement sa localisation et ses mouvements, et faisant disparaître son propre chakra jusqu'à ce que même elle ne puisse le sentir. Ils ne l'avaient pas qualifié pour rien « d'expert en espionnage » dans le Bingo Book.

Il voulut rapidement remonter à la surface pour s'aérer. Ça devenait vraiment ennuyeux de ne rien faire. Mais il mettrait ça de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit occupée par quelque chose, parce que de temps à autre les gens très attentifs arrivaient à le percevoir quand il les regardaient depuis le plafond, les murs, le sol... rien n'était infaillible, pas même ça.

En plus, ce serait plus amusant de la reluq – de la _protéger_ si elle était dans son environnement naturel. Des dangers potentiels se pointaient toujours dans les situations comme ça.

Des mouvements rapides la firent sursauter, et il se déplaça rapidement dans sa direction. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien? Elle avait été blessée? Peut-être que c'était bon s'il sortait juste doucement du mur près d'elle, gardait son camouflage, et –

OhdouxJésusmerdepartpartohmonDieupourquoipourquoi

– et se plongeait dans l'eau glacée, parce qu'il était officiellement l'homme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant précis.

Oh, réfléchir est une chose tellement horrible.

_Nous aurions dû rester. Elle ne nous voyait pas là-bas. Peut-être que nous aurions pu en voir plus._

Oh, non, ne le fais pas. D'ailleurs, c'était tout transparent. Il n'y avait rien à voir de plus.

_Qui aurait pensé qu'ils mettaient leurs cabines d'essayage tout de suite près de la porte d'entrée? Ce n'était pas normalement au fond du magasin?_

Je dois bouger. Il commence à faire chaud ici. Il doit y avoir des conduits pour l'eau chaude dans le coin.

_Continue de te voiler la face._

Eh bien, ça allait officiellement devenir un mystère, pensa intérieurement Zetsu, pendant qu'il continuait de suivre Sakura hors du magasin, maintenant chargée d'un sac. La jeune femme avait _juste_ essayé quelques abominables ensembles de sous-vêtements en dentelle, non? La sensation inconfortable dans son pantalon lui offrit une autre explication, plus vulgaire, qu'il ne prit pas trop soin d'approfondir sur le moment.

Après tout, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait réagi de cette manière, c'était à cause des hormones mâles étant confrontés à une femme qui aurait tout aussi bien pû être nue, et à proximité. Le spectacle avait provoqué un pic dans la distribution et les niveaux de sa testostérone, et ça n'avait rien à voir du tout avec Sakura en elle-même. Rien du tout.

Parce que si oui, alors il était en mauvaise posture. Il était un criminel endurci, et ce genre de personne ne tombait pas amoureuse, etc etc. _Ils ne_ –

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil depuis l'intérieur d'un palmier en pot, et failli presque faire un infarctus quand elle trébucha et lâcha son sac, puis manqua de sortir en trombe de l'arbre et d'arracher la tête de l'homme qui osait l'aider à se relever. Il la _touchait_, et ce n'était _pas_ autorisé.

– se souciaient pas de leurs protecteurs d'une manière qui n'était pas purement professionnelle et n'avait à voir qu'avec la survie et ce genre de choses. _Un point c'est tout_.

Occupé par ces pensées pesantes, Zetsu fila Sakura jusqu'à une herboristerie, quasiment en transe. Ses arrêts étaient plus courts, heureusement, et il avait ainsi tout son temps pour la guetter et s'assurer que personne ne la retoucherai jamais, sous peine de mort. Et peut-être aussi pour la garder en sécurité, quand même.

Elle farfouilla dans les herbes et demanda brusquement la carte d'identité de l'homme, ce à quoi il répondit en l'insultant, et il tenta de se réfugier dans son stand couvert. Sakura n'était cependant pas du genre à abandonner, et elle suivit l'homme avec un air autoritaire qui était presque _excita_ – qui était inhabituel chez une femme, en fait.

Dix minutes plus tard, les ANBU de Suna embarquaient l'homme menotté, et Baki la félicitait pour son bon travail sur le repérage d'herbes médicinales chimiquement modifiées. Il s'avéra que l'homme leur avait ajouté des propriétés addictives, qui s'activaient quand on les utilisaient dans un but médical, une espèce de mini trafic de drogue en résumé.

En fait, pensa Zetsu, n'importe quel imbécile aurait pu le remarquer. L'odeur amère de cette camomille était douloureusement évidente. Pour lui, en tout cas. Il travaillait avec les plantes depuis longtemps, mais de toute évidence, Sakura aussi. Intéressant....

Elle s'arrêta pour diner à un petit stand qui vendait des boulettes de bœuf, et il remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle en acheta bien plus que ce qu'il pensait qu'elle pouvait manger, et qu'elle les plaça soigneusement dans un petit sac pour plus tard. Il y eu un autre arrêt à un stand de limonade, mais à sa grande déception, elle n'en acheta qu'une seule bouteille. De toute façon, le gaz se serait échappé et la boisson serait devenue plate le temps qu'elle retourne à la chambre.

Le tout dernier arrêt fut à un magasin de vêtements pour hommes, chose curieuse, et Zetsu espéra naïvement que Sakura avait en réalité eu la présence d'esprit de leur acheter quelques vêtements décents. On ne se baladait pas dans des pantalons de femme pendant si longtemps sans en ressentir les effets indésirables. Ça vous écrasait un peu les – oh, elle ressortait maintenant, trainant quatre nouveaux sacs. A l'hôtel!

_Enfin. Elle aura pris son temps._

Oh, arrête-toi. Elle nous a juste acheté des habits.

_Mais oui_, _tu_ penses _qu'ils sont pour nous. Peut-être qu'ils étaient pour ce Naruto. _

Zetsu grogna intérieurement. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ne puisse pas la suivre ouvertement et fusiller du regard chaque homme qui avait l'audace de la regarder d'une manière qui n'était pas professionnelle. C'était comme si elle ne voyait _pas_ tout ces pervers qui continuaient de reluquer sa poitrine.

Ou peut-être que si, ce qui aurait expliqué le roulement accentué de ses hanches. Eh bien, qu'elle aille se faire _voir_, à les provoquer comme ça. Peut-être qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard... attendez, _bien sûr que non_. Ce n'était pas ses affaires – mais d'un autre côté, si – et il n'avait aucun droit sur elle- mais d'un autre côté, si... Tout bien réfléchi, de toute façon, ça ne ferait que créer des problèmes.

Il refit rapidement surface près du complexe hôtelier, dans l'ombre d'un magnolia, examina l'arrivée de Sakura près du bâtiment d'un œil critique, puis disparut dans le mur latéral de l'hôtel avec un long mouvement fluide. Il monta aussi vite que son chakra entravé le lui permettait. S'il y avait un indice quelconque de son départ, il devait s'en débarrasser _tout de suite._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le temps qu'ils s'installent tous, il faisait déjà nuit, et les nuits du désert de Suna étaient _douloureusement_ froides. Elle avait donc allumé le feu, et elle, Zetsu, et Kakuzu s'étaient aussitôt paresseusement allongés dans la pièce. Elle était étendue sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les jambes également croisées l'une sur l'autre, Zetsu était avachi au pied du lit, et Kakuzu était affalé comme un sans-gêne sur le fauteuil. Et elle savoura ce moment en silence, parce que en réalité, combien de fois avait-elle pu profiter d'un silence total avec ces mecs dans les parages, ou même avec _n'importe que_l homme?

Son estomac décida d'aller ruiner cet instant en grognant tout à coup, et elle s'extirpa du lit avec un soupir las. Au lieu de se mettre à cuisiner aussi tard, elle décida de juste se verser de l'eau pour se caler.

Sur le chemin du retour vers son lit démentiellement confortable, elle effleura au ralenti Zetsu, qui s'éclaircissait paresseusement l'esprit quand il entra lui aussi dans la cuisine.

Quand il bailla, elle sentit une familiarité agréable dans son haleine.

« Tu sens... bizarre », remarqua-t-elle, l'arrêtant en lui posant une main sur le bras.

Il cligna des yeux.

« C'est une odeur agréable », corrigea-t-elle rapidement, se tournant complètement vers lui. Cette fois-ci, Kakuzu prêta une attention avide à leur échange, ses yeux verts brillants les scrutant avec curiosité depuis le fauteuil.

« Merci », dit Zetsu, souriant et montrant un assortiment complet de dents pointues qui apparaurent étrangement attendrissantes à Sakura. Il se frotta la nuque et bougea pour continuer sa route.

« Ça me rappelle un peu – _hé_ ! » Une ampoule clignota dans sa tête, et elle claqua son verre d'eau sur une table de chevet en acajou toute proche. « C'est exactement la même odeur qu'au stand de limonade où j'étais plus tôt! Tu étais dehors? » Et, encore pire: « Tu me _suivais_? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir et leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu te moque de moi? Cette odeur ne veux rien dire du tout. Il y a de la limonade dans la pièce. » Il fit un geste vers le frigo.

Sakura n'était pas convaincue. Elle croisa les bras au moment même où Kakuzu se leva, soupirant avec agacement, et mentionnant son envie de prendre une douche à travers le regard mauvais qu'il leur adressa à tout les deux. Visant particulièrement Zetsu.

Après que Kakuzu ait fermé et verrouillé la porte, et commencé sa douche, le regard noir de Zetsu se réduisit à un froncement de sourcils. « Peut-être que je sens juste naturellement comme les citrons. »

« N'essaie pas de m'entuber. J'ai pris une de ces limonades aujourd'hui et elle sentait _exactement_ comme ça. »

Il secoua la tête et revint sur se spas jusqu'au lit, s'allongeant et _lui piquant sa place_. « Tu te comportes comme si tu savais tout. »

Elle fonça vers le lit, les mains sur les hanches. « Je ne sais pas tout, mais je connais l'odeur de ma limonade. » Elle se tordit les mains avec exaspération, alors, s'asseyant sur le lit. « Vous ne m'écoutez jamais, les mecs. Vous ne comprenez pas que je fais ça pour _votre_ bien, aussi? »

« Notre bien? » Il ferma les yeux et soupira, la tête appuyée contre une montagne d'oreillers duveteux. « Peut-être que _tu_ oublies que ce que nous faisons est également pour _ton_ propre bien? »

L'agacement de Sakura bouillonna puis mourut, et elle se tourna pour lui faire face. « Ça veut dire quoi, putain? » demanda-t-elle doucement, et même si la question en elle-même était brusque, sa voix ne l'était pas.

Il prit une seconde pour répondre, bougeant pour pouvoir se redresser. « Rien, en fait. »

« Ne me raconte pas des conneries », grogna Sakura, ramenant ses jambes sur le lit et les croisant sous elle. Le bruit de l'eau de la douche résonnant dans la salle de bain était étrangement relaxant. « Ouais, je sais que j'ai une maison remplie de testostérone qui pourrait annihiler un pays entier, mais comment je sais si c'est bon pour moi? Comment je sais si vous ne mentez pas tous à propos de vos merdes du genre « tu meurs, nous mourrons »? » Elle tripota négligemment une peluche sur le pantalon de Zetsu. « _Je ne sais rien_. » Le tripotage négligent se transforma en traçage des plis et replis du pantalon. « Et jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne de bonnes et solides preuves de pourquoi je _peux_ vous croire, alors – »

Et tant pis. Zetsu la coupa dans son élan avec sa bouche sur la sienne, se penchant pour l'atteindre. L'une de ses mains bougea pour enlever d'épaisses mèches de cheveux roses de son visage, et il s'appuya sur le lit avec l'autre.

La tête de Sakura lui tourna, toutes ses autres pensées et émotions complètement évanouies dans le feu de l'action. Zetsu gardait les choses à un rythme lent, ses lèvres écartant les siennes, l'extrémité de ses dents dangereusement acérées l'effleurant à l'occasion.

Il s'écarta délicatement, les yeux toujours à demi-fermés, et à ce moment-là, Sakura réalisa combien il était étrange, comme personne, comme shinobi, comme membre de l'Akatsuki, comme _humain_. Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle fit courir son pouce sur les marques du côté » sombre de son visage. Il savoura la caresse, et le sourire qui rampa lentement sur ses lèvres fût déchirant.

« Zetsu – » commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa avec un autre baiser, plus audacieux que la dernière fois , sa langue sur la sienne et ses mains restant sagement immobiles.

Et bientôt, elle se sentit perdue. Irrévocablement, désespérément perdue, et même si ça avait l'air tellement cliché, c'était juste trop douloureusement vrai. Elle ne remarqua même pas quand il la poussa contre le lit, l'embrassant toujours, la rendant toujours étourdie et légère.

La cheminée envoyait des vagues de chaleur sur son corps, spécialement depuis que le vent froid du désert s'infiltrait silencieusement dans la chambre démesurée à travers une lézarde. La chaleur la gagnait lentement mais sûrement, mais pour être honnête, la cheminée n'avait rien à voir là dedans.

Les mains de Zetsu étaient corruptrices: elles bougeaient sur son haut, suivaient le long de ses flancs et revenaient, bougeant à peine sa jupe quand son pouce frotta sur le matériel. Elle pouvait faiblement l'entendre haleter, et elle se demanda s'il essayait de retenir sa respiration. Il pressa son nez dans son cou et expira, la faisant frissonner.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la présence d'esprit de le repousser, cependant, et c'était principalement parce qu'elle ne le _voulait_ pas. Les bruits doux du pommeau de douche dans la salle de bain étaient couverts par son pouls lui battant aux oreilles, et quand Zetsu frotta ses lèvres sur un tendon de son cou, effleurant sa clavicule et son épaule, elle se retrouva à serrer les doigts sur son tee-shirt froissé.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait... » commença-t-elle, toujours légèrement incertaine, mais la présence de sa langue sur sa peau, _juste à peine_, lui embrouillait les sens. « Et _Kakuzu_, il – »

« – _n'est pas important _», finit Zetsu Deux pour elle, ses lèvres formant les mots contre sa peau, et Sakura avala difficilement sa salive. La main de Zetsu se faufila dans ses cheveux puis les lui empoigna au niveau de la nuque, pendant que l'autre s'occupa avec la courbe d'un sein, le creux de ses côtes, et sa _bouche_ était toujours sur son épaule, avec sa langue, ses lèvres, et ses _dents_ –

Il la mordit, pas suffisamment fort pour faire trop mal, mais suffisamment pour que Sakura crie et l'éjecte loin d'elle.

Zetsu atterrit sur le sol en bois avec un bruit de surprise peu flatteur, et Sakura bougea vers le bord du lit, serrant son épaule légèrement sanglante.

« _Connard_! »

« Qui est un connard? » grogna Kakuzu, soudain dans l'entrée de la salle de bain, son pantalon trop serré le moulant comme une seconde peau. Quand avait-il fini? Depuis combien de temps avait-il été là, debout? Elle n'avait même pas entendu la douche s'arrêter.

Elle se focalisa uniquement sur le miroir plein de buée derrière lui pendant qu'elle soignait rapidement la blessure infligée par Zetsu. Elle ne loupa pas la manière dont Kakuzu la fixait, cependant, mais il sembla l'ignorer.

« Personne », marmonna Sakura, sortant hors du lit et se dirigeant vers la cuisine, où elle débarrassa son épaule de touter trainée de sang et fouilla désespérément les recoins de son esprit secoué et endommagé, dans l'espoir de détourner d'elle l'attention des deux garçons.

Son sac de courses reposait toujours sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et avec un soupir de soulagement, elle en sortit deux pantalons et deux tee-shirts, les apportant dans le salon.

Zetsu s'était relevé depuis, et était assis sur le fauteuil, fixant ses mains. Kakuzu était toujours debout devant la salle de bain, appuyé contre l'encadrement, fixant Zetsu. Personne n'avait l'air content. Spécialement Kakuzu, mais elle passa outre.

« Des pantalons! » s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui les fit tout deux tourner les yeux vers elle. « je vous ai acheté des pantalons et un haut, les mecs. Essayez-les maintenant. Tout de suite. » Elle jeta chaque objet à son nouveau propriétaire respectif, et Zetsu se traina dans la salle de bain, frôlant Kakuzu au passage, pour essayer son ensemble.

Une fois que le verrou de la porte eut résonné, Kakuzu bougea vers le lit, loin des fenêtres, et enleva son pantalon.

Sakura se retourna brusquement pour faire face à un mur soudain très intéressant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à ton épaule? » demanda calmement Kakuzu, et elle l'entendit se débattre avec ses habits pendant qu'il parlait. « Elle saignait. »

« Je – je me suis égratignée sur le rebord du lit », marmonna-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Rien de grave. »

Il resta silencieux un moment. « On aurait dit que quelque chose t'avait mordu. »

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires », rétorqua Sakura, lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. Il venait juste d'enfiler son haut. Et honnêtement, c'était sa toute dernière ligne de défense: un regard mauvais et une remarque brusque pour les faire dégager de sa route. Ça semblait marcher, pour l'instant, car il marcha vers la glace pour s'examiner.

« Ça va », dit-il simplement, hochant la tête avec approbation.

Zetsu apparut une seconde plus tard, et son ensemble lui allait aussi. Sakura ramassa leurs vieux pantalons – _ses_ vieux pantalons – et les jeta dans son sac.

Tout au long du reste de la nuit, elle essaya d'ignorer la mauvaise humeur générale.

« Vous voyez tout ce que nous aurions pu éviter si vous m'aviez écoutée et étiez_ restés à la maison? » _


End file.
